The Right One
by jessewalla
Summary: This fan fic was inspired by Edgar Hansen of Discovery Channel's Deadliest Catch. I do not know the real characters in this story nor do I claim to believe this to be a true accounting. Just a sweet story about Edgar and Louise, a sweet couple.
1. Chapter 1 Back to Norway

Fan Fiction yet Untitled

It was the third of May and Sig and his mom had drug Edgar, kicking and screaming, to Norway to visit the tiny village they once called home. Well Norwegian born Sig and their parents called home. While Edgar loved and respected his Norwegian roots he was an American and did not consider himself Norwegian first. He could think of a lot better ways to spend his precious few weeks off before cod fishing. He wanted to ride his dirt bike, drink with his buddies, and find a fling to enjoy for the short time he was home. The new bartender at Ballard Oil Company looked promising, but that conquest would have to wait. He would, instead find himself marooned on the tiny island fishing village, the home of his ancestors and frankly not enjoying it one bit. The last time he made one of these trips his mother tried to marry him off to a third cousin. He would have to dodge all the well meaning but nosy family members, mostly females that would inevitably begin all greetings with "you are too thin and why are you not married yet?" This trip might just be the end of him he thought until…..

As the abbreviated Hansen clan exited the plane at the small airport on the mainland Edgar noticed how his mothers face lit up. She seemed significantly younger in just seconds. She breathed deeply taking in the cool, sweet, salty air. Edgar smiled. He had not seen her happy since the passing of his father. It had really taken the air out of her sails. She was such a strong and independent woman, she had to be to be married to the likes of Sverre Hansen and mother to three rambunctious boys. Being mom and dad for most of her life would have felled most women, but his mom was a rock. She needed this trip and he was going to grin and bear it, for her. He no longer envied his older brother Norman that was allowed to remain home because of his everyday, regular job. He really felt privileged to see his mom finally smile and really mean it. She smiled right through to her soul.

Feeing pleased with himself, and privately acknowledging his own maturing in the quiet of his own mind, Edgar was snapped to attention by a shrill cry from the end of the tarmac. There in all her multi-colored glory stood his mother's sister, Auntie Elsa. This woman was truly a force to be reckoned with and Edgar had secretly hoped he would have a little warning before he had to face her. This woman came at you like a rogue wave. The things that would come out of her mouth could hit you with the force of an angry 80 footer and leave you rattled and sometimes broken. "She should come with a warning signal," Edgar related to himself, or so he thought. "She means well, she has always lacked tact Edgar, but she loves us all. It is just her nature," mom remarked. Edgar looked over his mom's head to see his oldest brother Sigurd smiling deeply and trying not to laugh. "Hey man she bugged me from the time I was 16 about getting married," he shook his white blonde head, "and when I did she kept pushing June to get pregnant." Sigurd snickered a bit, "The only way I got her to shut up was to tell her we just tried again in your upstairs bathroom, pray for us, will ya. I promise I am doing all I can." Mom shushed her eldest son as the distance between her brood and her nosy but well meaning sister narrowed.

"Oh my sister, I have missed you so much. We all have. It is so good to have you home!" Aunt Elsa is nearly screeching as she places my mother in a well meaning headlock. She being much taller than our mom is able to reach over and slap Sig on the shoulder and shake her finger at me. She quits the embrace to stand back and survey us all one by one. First mother, "My gorgeous little sister still has her girlish figure! I have always envied your ability to remain so svelte!" She then turns to Sig, "And where is June and my beautiful girls?" Sig smiles, rather sheepishly, "School is still in back in the states and June has a job now." Edgar looked at his brother as if he had just slapped the old woman. "SHE HAS A WHAT?!?!" Elsa feigned a swoon that would have made Scarlett O'Hara envious, or maybe not. Edgar had to move quickly to catch her wrists before her rather large bottom hit the ground. Mom fanned her with the magazine she had been reading on the plane and Sig stood there afraid that he had egregiously hurt the woman. After a few loud exhalations Aunt Elsa regained her composure and glared at Sig, "I will never understand why a woman would work when she has a home and family to care for unless it is necessary to feed her family." Through gritted teeth she questioned Sig, "Is the fishing not good in the colonies?" Sig stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground and trying to explain that his wife in fact enjoyed her work and took the job at the garden center because she truly enjoyed it.

While Edgar felt a little sorry for his brother that was catching the wrath at present, he secretly was glad that it was not himself. But never fear his turn was coming. When she felt that she had ridiculed Sig enough for the moment her attention turned with her body to the young man still holding onto her forearms. Edgar did this too steady her and to save Sig and himself from the wild swinging of her over packed ruff-sack that she called a purse. Many swear she keeps large stones in there. She struck a young male cousin of theirs at the last family reunion and knocked him out cold. Apparently she had just left the fish market and had purchased a frozen fish pudding. Forgetting about the previous purchase, she swung with all her might. Poor Sven never had a chance. He spent the next two days on bed rest recovering from a concussion and in the dentist chair for a week after that, getting crowns on his teeth. She tilted her chin down and looked up though the top of her red framed glasses, "So, "she paused for dramatic effect, "are you a queer or what?"

Edgar reared back in shock, and then let out a high pitched squeal, "Why by God, Auntie Elsa, you finally figured me out!" He picked up the hem of her loud tunic and exclaimed in an obnoxious voice, "Where on earth did you find this fabulous ensemble I must have one for the parade, you will come to see me won't you? I get to ride on the convertible this year. I am queen of the gay pride parade in Seattle! Aren't you proud?" In one lax moment, enjoying his own performance, he let go of the arm. So pleased with himself, he never saw it coming. "WHACK!" When he woke he found himself stretched out on the backseat of a golf cart being shuttled through the airport to a taxi that would take them to the ferry. His mother was leaning over him calling his name, he could here her, but could not quite make out her form just yet. He knew she was close and he felt safer for it. He stayed in this submissive state until they reached the car and he was sure he had regained his strength. Incase he had to make a run for it.

Once they reached the taxi, an SUV thank God, Sig helped Edgar up and into the rear seat, Edgar could feel the slight tremors of suppressed laughter shaking his brothers body and gave Sig a little more of his weight to tote. Mom crawled back there with him placing his head on her lap and lightly brushing his hair form his face. Sig and Elsa were in the front with the driver, no one said a word. Edgar opened his eyes and winked at his mom. She winked back and blew him a kiss. She loved her sister, and she had survived her, just barely, her boys would too. The trip to the ferry landing was short and Edgar found himself miraculously recovered as soon as the taxi stopped at the ramp to board. He collected some of the luggage leaving Sig the heavy stuff intentionally and bounded up the ramp. "Well now that I think about it he does run kind of funny," Aunt Elsa tried to rationalize the revelation of her nephew's sexual orientation. Mom simply shook her head and proceeded up the ramp without rebuking Elsa's belief that Edgar was a homosexual. She thought Edgar would appreciate the break from being grilled about why he had not managed to marry. He was after all considered dowager by the age of 25. This tiny town they hail from is traditional and provincial. Edgar's not marrying is seen as a weakness by the older members of the community. While the younger members envy him for maintaining his single status, as the young men imagine Seattle to be the center of debauchery they long for. Strip clubs on every corner and gambling halls upstairs, not so, but that is their perception.


	2. Chapter 2 The Pressure is on

CHAPTER 2

The ride on the ferry was short as well; the weather was warm so the engineer opened up the strong engines that plugged the seven nautical miles to Caraway Island. Edgar and Sig moved to the front of the ferry to feel the brisk air and smell that special scent belonging only to the ocean in this corner of the world. Sig looks around for eavesdroppers, Aunt Elsa in particular, and speaks quietly and calmly to his brother fearing an angry retort, "I hope you realize that mom hopes you find a wife on this trip. She would never tell you this but she is desperate to see us all settled. Dad's passing has her scared for us. She wants to know that we are cared for when she is gone. Her own mortality and all. Don't be mad, I am only telling you this so you will be a little more sensitive to any remarks you might make about staying single and women being bad news, you know how you do. Okay?" Edgar exhales the cigarette smoke in his lungs in a strong push, "Yeah, I get what you're sayin' and I will be more selective about my choice of words. I know she is right. I should get married. I just haven't met a woman that I know I will never get tired of that won't get tired of our life. Ya know? We aren't easy to live with or live without, depending on how you look at it. It takes a special woman and I have not found her yet." Sig smiles and slaps his brother on the back and sarcastically relates, "Yeah it is a shame you aren't as good looking as me, I bagged the best lookin' chic in the village. Piece of cake!"

As the ferry docked Edgar and Sig gathered up the luggage and stood by the exiting plank, waiting for the ladies to pass first. Aunt Elsa was a few steps ahead of mom when she looked at Edgar with humility and concern and said, "I am truly sorry I hit you that hard but you should never screw with an old lady like that. Even if you were gay I would still see you settled with a nice young man, if I could manage to find you one." She lightly brushed his still reddened cheek. Edgar smiled and decided it was time to let her off the hook, "Aunt Elsa I am not gay, I just said that to get you to back off a little on the whole marriage thing." Edgar considered dropping the bags and protecting himself until Elsa let out a howl of laughter and said "Jesus be praised! Cuz the only gay man I know is ugly as a mud fence, but he has a beautifully decorated home and his lawn is immaculate! And there I was imagining free landscaping, oh well there I go, cart before the horse again! Hee! Hee!" She continued to guffaw as she bobbled down the ramp to her waiting car. Mom smiled at me approvingly and I was glad to see that smile again. Time to fess up. I had to find a wife!


	3. Chapter 3 Accepting My Fate

CHAPTER 3

Thankfully we were allowed to rest comfortably the first night and recover from the long flight. Aunt Elsa cooked a great meal of traditional Norwegian cuisine, which was everyday food for her. We ate at her large dining room table and listened to her account of all the festivities we would be attending over the next few weeks. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that this trip was geared toward getting Edgar married off. Mom eyed me nervously. I smiled and nodded my head as if I had accepted my fate. She gave me a smile that said she was relieved that I was not protesting, openly anyway. Over dessert, Aunt Elsa began to gossip about the people of the village and if there was a single female even remotely connected she made mention. Single women, divorced women, a few young widows, and even some not so young, but in good shape gals that would be easy and cheap. I was not sure what she meant by that and I was honestly afraid to ask. I thought that I was doing a fine job of feigning interest in the conversation while reciting the chord progression of Empire by Queensryche in my head when Aunt Elsa questioned, "So which one do you want to meet first? Any you remember from past visits that have peeked your interest? I will know if they are available or not. I have been making notes; wait let me go get them." She abruptly popped up and hit a wide open run down the hall.

I pushed back from the table, looked up at the ceiling and considered praying openly for divine intervention, then realizing I would have a better chance of having the ceiling fall in on my head. Whichever came first, at this point I was not particular. Mom placed her hand on mine and said, "Son, I really appreciate you humoring her. Who knows, you just might meet one you like, and if not, well nothing ventured nothing gained, right?" I gave her the sincerest smile I could muster. This vacation was gonna kill me, I knew it. Aunt Elsa reentered the room in a swirl of brightly colored fabric and rambling in English and again Norse. My mind was too befuddled to interpret anything at this moment. She chunked me a note pad and pencil and told me to write down the names of any girls I might have a particular interest in. So much for a quiet evening at home. I refused to look at my brother whom I knew was laughing his ass off on the inside. He enjoyed my pain. Sig is a sadist like that. I tried to appear as though I was listening intently as she began to read off the list of available females and their attributes. God, this was gonna be a long night. It was well after midnight and more than 30 hours awake for me when Aunt Elsa finally let me go to bed. Sig and mom were allowed to take their leave some hours earlier. Throughout this whole verbal parade of females I am thinking I had rather be pulling crab pots in January.

I got the study to sleep in where my now deceased uncle Sven spent his days hiding from Aunt Elsa. It still had a faint smell of his sweet cigarillos that he was only allowed to enjoy in here. I put my blanket and pillow on the old weathered leather couch and sat down looking at the solid mahogany desk where Unk as we called him would be most days. If you wanted to speak to Unk you did so standing directly in front of this formidable desk. I now realized that this was his domain. The only place in this house or his whole life where he was in charge. This is what I had to look forward to. Marriage and submission and eternal tongue biting. Well, I could try to pull off the gay thing again but my many vacations in my teen years would come back to bite me in the butt. I played real hard on this little island when I was younger. I bet none of those girls are available now. Laughing to myself I stretched out, resigned to my fate, and fought for peaceful sleep.

It did not come. Hellish nightmares however did. I dreamt that I woke up next to my wife and she turned over and it was Aunt Elsa! Now that shook me from a sound sleep. The beads of cold sweat rolling into my eyes bothered me almost as much as the giant knot building in my stomach and churning my guts as if I were being disemboweled. I tried to slow my breathing mainly to avoid hyperventilating and wondered if by chance I had screamed aloud. God knows I was screaming in my head. "Damn, damn, damn", I said under my breath. It was all I could muster. I fell back on the couch and hoped sleep would claim me soon and it would again be peaceful.

The next dream found me at mom and dad's little cabin on Lake Stevens. It was warm and sunny, rare for Seattle, and there was a beautiful figure lying in the sun at the end of the pier. Out of curiosity, I approach. My psyche must be strong cause' I am remembering waking up to Aunt Elsa earlier and I approach with caution. I lean down when I reach the lady and she looks up. It's June! Oh shit! If this keeps up I am gonna have to go to confession or get an exorcism or something! Granted, June is the perfect wife for a fisherman, Sig was right he got a winner. Maybe I should see if she has any single relatives still on the island. Good lord, Edgar! You dreamed of your brother's wife! Well, at least she was not naked or in a bed or anything. The bikini she was rockin' did not leave much to the imagination. I think I am still okay, not quite Cain or Abel yet. I relax against the couch again and uttered these words, "Dear Lord, if you let me get through this night I promise to make an honest effort to find a suitable wife." Unbeknownst to Edgar his mother hovered in the dark. She heard Edgar cry out more than once tonight. She had to check on her baby. Hearing his declaration her heart sang. Edgar, like all her boys was a man of his word. Both Edgar and his mom slept peacefully the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4 Torture: The Beginning

CHAPTER 4

Aunt Elsa must have a blind rooster she needs to wake up. She began banging around the kitchen before daybreak. Within a few minutes the smell of rich coffee drifted down the hall to my make shift bedroom and I heard the sizzle of bacon in the frying pan. It helped raise my mood from piss poor to just defeated. I follow my nose to the kitchen after folding up and tucking away my bed stuffs and am greeted by a big smile from Aunt Elsa. "Well, how did you sleep?" she beams. I had a flashback to my nightmare of her and reply, "Like a baby," with the colic, I am thinking. She pushes me down in the chair and slings down a plate of bacon and toast. Then she hands me a huge cup of coffee. I stare into it like a gypsy trying to read tea leaves. Thinking maybe the coffee gods will foretell my future. No response. Damn. This is gonna be a long day. Even before my mom and Sig begin to stir, Aunt Elsa is issuing me a list of chores and errands that she needs done. I am thinking no problem, get me out of here for a while. As she gives me the list I nearly run out of the place kissing her on her cheek as I duck out the door. "Keep your eyes open for something else to pucker up to!" she yells after me. I just keep on walkin'.

The first order of business is to go to the open market for fresh fish. She has requested something that is not in season, but the locals still no where to get it. Rationalization had found its way to this little island but good luck enforcing it. The special species of Pollock she requested was fairly represented at the market. I selected a few good specimens and had them wrapped up. I continued to the fresh vegetable and fruit market on the back street and got all she required there as well. The bag the cute veggie vendor gave me was packed and as I did not elect to take the car, I had to make a return trip to Elsa's to lighten the load. I caught myself for a second. Did I just say "cute veggie stand girl?" I turn around and find the girl smiling at me. She looks away. I approach. She is very shy and refers to me as Mr. Hansen. I say, "Do I know you?" She drops her head down and says, "No sir. But I know who you are Mr. Hansen, everyone knows who you are." With that revelation I simply reply, "Elsa?" The young clerk smiles. I notice she is a bit younger than I previously thought and bluntly ask her, "Exactly how old are you anyway?" She smiles sheepishly and looks at me with the brightest blue eyes, "My name is Inga and I am only seventeen, not an option, huh?"I give her my best smile and let her down as gently as I can, "Yeah darling you are a little young for me but I swear you must be the prettiest girl on the island." And with that declaration she seemed to be satisfied as she blushed all the way to her hands. I picked up my purchases and began the long walk back to Elsa's house, thankful that I did not take the car. I needed this time to cool down or the old bird was gonna get it. I had never been more embarrassed in my life.

Upon entering Elsa's house I find 20 pairs of eyes on me instantly. All women and smack dab between them sits mom and Elsa. I place the bag on the nearest piece of countertop to me and back slowly out of the kitchen, never taking my eyes off the mob of eager females and their mothers. I am smiling and slightly nodding my head like a man trying to peacefully avoid a grizzly bear. Once the door is closed I make a full run to then end of the yard and let out what can only be described as a primal scream. It is then I hear my brother Sig half laughing, half choking as he comes sneaking out from behind the greenhouse. I give him a look that could kill and take his cigarette from him. I did this not because of his coughing fit but simply because I needed it. I take a long drag and exhale with, "This time she has gone too far." Sig shakes his head and remarks, "This place has been a mad house since breakfast. I bet there have been twenty women through that door this morning. Pick one damnit! This constant cackling is giving me a damn migraine!" He reclaims his cigarette and takes the final drag before stomping it out. "Okay little bro, I got a plan."


	5. Chapter 5 Honestly Trying

CHAPTER 5

Sig's plan seemed ridiculous at first but the more I thought about it, it might work. In my outings today I needed to find a girl that did not like me at all. Well, I smiled, that might be difficult as the ladies tended to like my boyish charm. If I should succeed in this endeavor I must then convince the young lady to be my love interest for the extent of the vacation. "Pay her if you have to!" I heard my brother's words in my head. At the end of the holiday I would return to the states and I would simply say that the relationship did not work out. I would never return to the island again, if I could escape this time. I pulled the list of errands from my pocket and looked at the remaining chores and considered what Sig had suggested.

I went by the propane store to pay Elsa's gas bill and the older clerk remarked, "Oh, we did not expect you so early but I guess we will see you again tonight." I recalled that the island's Founder's Day celebration was this evening and as I had attended one before and knew it was going to be a great party, kind of like a Norwegian Mardi Gras or Carnival. I boastfully remembered winning many of the contests in previous years and sneaking beer when I was younger. One year, when Norm was seventeen and I was fifteen we stole an unsupervised keg and got piss drunk. The next morning we found ourselves covered in mud and hugged up to pigs. Not ugly women, but real pigs, mind you. We never told a soul. Well now this party was something I was going to miss if I ever got off this island.

Realizing that it was nine am I turned toward the part of the quaint downtown area where the shops were. With explicit instructions I entered a store to purchase something I had never heard of. I asked the lady behind the counter for this thingy and her face lit up. She really was attractive and was most eager to help me find the item. When she came from behind the counter I noticed that her skirt was a little shorter than expected for a clerk in a store like this but she had fabulous legs. She bent over to get the item Elsa had requested, which ended up being a metric measuring cup, and showed me a lot more than leg. Wow! This could be the one. Wrong head Edgar, I thought to myself. She stood straight up and smiled at me brightly, yeah she is pretty. This one likes me and she looks like fun. So I decide to take the leap. "Would you like to go to lunch with me today? I am Edgar Hansen by the way, just incase you are the one female on this island that does not already know." Then she laughed. Dear God! She sounded like a horse, no, a mule, in pain. How can I listen to that for the rest of my life? I considered running out, but stopped myself. I did not want to be rude and she had a rockin' body. I could try it. She said she takes lunch at 1pm and I promise to be here by then. I leave the store and head for my next stop, the bank. Upon entering the bank I realize that Aunt Elsa picked this place with ease. All of the counter girls are pretty and I am to approach one named Isa as she has been informed about my coming to make a withdrawal for Aunt Elsa. I approach and say, "Good Morning, I am Edgar. Elsa sent to make a withdrawal. I am sure she contacted you about this." Isa stands up behind the window and she is beautiful. She has a pleasant voice and smiles slightly, "Yes she said you would be by this morning. Do you have the slip?" I hand her what she needs and she counts out the money. "She is also requesting a balance on her annuities. I will have to access the computer in the financials office. I will be out in just a second." She disappears behind the door. I am thinking she seems nice and has a beautiful voice with a slight lilt to it that I find pleasing. She has big beautiful cow sized brown eyes and not badly formed up top either. Then she emerges from the back room into the lobby. Her ass is an axe handle wide! It appears that she is two different women put together in a cruel experiment. I remain polite and we conduct our business and I say goodbye. On my way out I notice that the other tellers are checking me out too. Some of them are cute; however, all are wearing wedding rings, tough luck I guess.


	6. Chapter 6 Still Trying

CHAPTER 6

I return to the house around ten am to find it quiet, "Saints preserve us!" I declare. Aunt Elsa is making a monster of a sandwich. I quietly pass by her on my way to the study, leaving her money and receipts on the counter. She says to my back, "I am making you this sandwich. Figured you would be hungry with all the running around you have been doing this morning." I reply over my shoulder, "No thanks I have a lunch date at one. Wake me up in a couple of hours, will ya? I need a nap." Elsa beams and takes a huge bite out of the sandwich then remembers Edgar is not her son and she needs to share the news. She tears out of the house to find her sister in the greenhouse and they hold hands as they jump up and down like little girls.

Edgar's mom wakes him up at a quarter to twelve, not that he was sleeping anyway. She begins rifling through his clothing saying that she needs to iron it to help him make a good impression. Edgar says, "Don't bother mom, this girl is in the bag if I want her. She isn't the one, but I feel obligated to let her down easy and it could be a way to meet other options. Just don't get worked up over this one, but know that I am trying." His mom looked at him sweetly and replied, "Okay dear, but I am still going to iron your shirt, what if the right one is in the restaurant?" And with that she doddered down the hall, three shirts in hand. Edgar donned his relaxed fit Levi's and shoes after freshening up in the bathroom. No cologne, he decided. He did not want to encourage this one. Carelessly brushing his hair, Edgar reflected on Sig's idea of recruiting a fake girlfriend. Maybe this girl could be that for him, not naturally a callous ass, he decided that he should ask the lady outright and not lead her on, if she in fact agreed to participate in the ruse.

Edgar emerged into the kitchen and did not look up. It was quiet he remembered thinking. Then he heard someone clear their throat. At the table sat Jenny, a friend from Seattle. She must have come home for the Founder's Day celebration. He smiled warmly and leaned in to give her a half hug. At that moment her husband walked in. He shouted, "Hey now. I don't appreciate half naked men hugging on my wife!" Edgar snapped to attention and began to laugh. Mom came running in from the laundry room and threw a shirt at Edgar, "Make yourself decent, dear." Jenny snickered, "That is gonna take more than a shirt, Mrs. Hansen." Edgar gave a big grin and slapped Corey on the back, "I am glad to see you guys, I need some guidance." "Yeah, we heard." Corey flashed a knowing grin. "I have myself roped into a date with a hot chic that laughs like a hyena, you guys wanna do a guy a favor and tag along should I need moral support or ear plugs?" Corey and Jenny, knowing Edgar, agreed. When mom thought Edgar was sufficiently decent the threesome departed for the kitchenware's store.

On the walk into town Edgar explained his dilemma and before reaching the notorious lunch date related to them Sig's plan. Corey spit his soda through his nose, "That so sounds like Sig." Jenny popped up, "Let's just get through this lunch and I have the perfect girl to pretend to be your girlfriend, if this one is not up to it." Edgar was curious but did not ask the identity of the fine actress he may have to meet later. The girl in the shop was staring out the window looking for them and when they made eye contact she squealed like she had just seen the Beatles. Edgar just smiled and said through gritted teeth, "This is going to be painful." Corey coughed out a, "Yep." as the young lady eagerly emerged from the storefront. Edgar said, "These are friends of mine from Seattle, Jenny she grew up here, and her husband Corey. Guys this is uhhmm…." Oh damn. He never asked her name. Jenny leaned in, "Good to see you again, Karis." Jenny turned to Edgar and Corey and stated, "We were in school together. This is a small town." Edgar played off his inability to recall the name that he never asked for and said, "Well, I bet you don't have long, so let's get to it. How about fish and chips at Rhagnild's Pub?" Karis beamed and said that would be wonderful, and she laughed like a sick goose, and snorted, by god she snorted! Jenny looked as if she was gonna piss herself she wanted to laugh so badly.

Edgar was correct. Lunch was painful. The food was marvelous, Karis kept saying over and over leaving her hand lingering on Edgar's wrist. He knew this one would never agree to pretend to be his love interest. She wanted him badly and he was not into it. Jenny and Corey excused themselves for a game of pool to give Edgar a chance to let Karis down easy. But Karis was not having it. Her lunch break was about over and she had to get back to work so Edgar would have to work fast. While he was thinking of a way to let her know that they could be friends she said, "I am getting off early today. The store is closing early for the big celebration, the big feasting and drinking part begins at 7, when should I expect you?" Edgar could not hide his look of surprise, and Karis noticed it. "Oh." She said in a deflated tone. She smiled quickly and quaintly, retrieved her purse from under the table, extended her hand and said, "Well, thank you for lunch and it was very nice to meet you." He could see the disappointment in her eyes. He felt like an ass. No, he could never ask her to pretend to be his girlfriend. She did not even know him and was obviously expecting more from him than he was ready to give. The girls in this village did not have a large pool to choose from and she probably thought Edgar was her way out of here. He felt sad for her and silently wished she would find somebody that would make her happy. It would be ideal if the poor bastard were deaf. Edgar paid the bill and the three left the pub with Edgar saying, "Back to the drawing board. About that friend of yours Jenny…"


	7. Chapter 7 A Way Out

CHAPTER 7

Jenny laughed, "Not my friend, my sister, Louise. You may not remember her. She is not a partier, a real bookworm. She has a degree in Business Administration from the University here. She wants an MBA not an MRS. She is pretty enough and she would go along with it, if I ask her too." Edgar resigned himself to lying to his mom and Aunt about Louise while earnestly still looking, just for some peace. "Well, will she be at the party tonight? Should I pick her up? How do we do this?" Jenny put her arm over Edgar's shoulder, "You just let me talk to her and I will call you with the details." They had reached the lane where Jenny's parent's house was and they parted ways with Corey and Edgar proceeding to the nearest pub as Edgar was not ready for the grilling he was about to get from his mom and Aunt about his lunch date.

On entering the pub they heard a loud boastful mouth running wide open. "Sig." Edgar and Corey said in unison. The two men slapped an unknowing Sig on the back just as he was about to let the third dart fly and it went wide left nearly giving an unsuspecting patron an unwanted piercing. "Damnit Hansen! The rather robust women yelled. "I can not be held responsible for that one, Miss Riah, it is their fault." She shot all three and evil glare and each apologized quietly with their heads down and turned to find three empty seats at the quiet end of the bar. "So, I hear you had a lunch date. How did it go?" Sig looked up at a very pale Edgar. "That good, huh? Well batter up, which one is next?"

Edgar had told Sig that his clever ruse would never work on this tiny island, and now he was gonna have to tell his big headed brother that he had the perfect pretend girlfriend, he thought. "Well glad to hear you listened to your older, wiser brother," he exclaimed, slapping him on the back. Edgar hung his head down low. "So who is she and how much is it gonna cost ya?" Edgar laughed, "Not sure how much cash but just about all of my pride. It's Jenny's little sister, Louise." Sig took a sip of beer and replied, "Yeah, I remember Jenny had a younger sister, but can't place her face. So, Corey is she a real dog?" "If I didn't know you better Sig Hansen, I would be offended and knock you on your pompous ass. NO! She is not a dog. She is pretty all the time and absolutely gorgeous when you can get a good look at her. I am not so sure she is gonna agree to this Edgar. Jenny did not exaggerate when she said that Louise has other things on her mind besides finding a spouse." Edgar interjected, "Well, at least we have that in common." Corey continued, "She is very shy with men. She has been working full time and going to school full time and plans to come to the states this summer to get her Master's at Washington University this fall. She has been saving her money and wants to do it herself. She is very independent and focused on getting into the University and passing the English exam, as brilliant as she is she struggles with her English. I think it is because she never talks in English or Norwegian. Anyway we just have to see if she agrees first. I don't want her getting her feelings hurt or embarrassed should you meet Mrs. Right during you pretend dating of my sister in law. I will break your neck." Edgar took that to heart as Corey was six inches taller and about 60 pounds heavier and built like he could bench press a Volkswagen.

"Maybe we should rethink this; I mean our families have been friends for years. Not only will I have to lie to my family but she will have to lie to hers. We won't be able to pull this off." Sig ordered another round, "Well let's let that be Louise's decision, and add a little cash to sweeten the pot. I mean she is gonna need money for the move and for school, how much ya got on ya? I can help ya out some." Edgar looked at his brother with a 'screw you' glare and said, "You think I need to get a loan or something? Am I that ugly? How much do you think this will cost me?" Sig leaned back in his barstool and after a long exhale said to the ceiling, "Whatever the market will bare. This is a smart woman, she has plans and I bet the two of you can help each other. See, there is a light at the end of the tunnel." Corey laughed, "Yeah, I see it alright, and it's a train." And he ran his two empty beer mugs together making loud explosion noises. "Behave boys!" said the barkeep and Sig ordered another round earnestly thinking to himself that he may have gotten his little brother into a bad situation. This could get messy and expensive.


	8. Chapter 8 A Willing Participant

CHAPTER 8

Meanwhile in the Ungerson household, Jenny is trying to find a way to ask her bookworm sister to go along with the plan. She finally gets the nerve to ask her and enters Louise's room without even knocking. Louise looks up and she is a sight, wearing a Washington University sweat suit two sizes too big. Her hair is in a messy knot on top of her head with half of it falling out and she is covered in orange powder, which Jenny later determines to be cheese cracker crumbs. And those horrid glasses! "Louise what happened to your contacts?" Louise smiles giving an orange grin, "I don't wear them on days I am not going out. My eyes need to breathe." And she returns to her books. "Corey and I ran into an old friend from here that we see in Seattle from time to time. Edgar Hansen." Louise laughed, "Yeah that poor guy, mom and dad were telling me that he was coming for a visit a week ago and that his crazy old Aunt was trying to round up women for him. Thank God, our parents aren't like that. To be honest I was secretly scared they were going to raffle me off at cousin Herre's wedding reception, but mostly they leave me alone."

Jenny decided to take a new approach. "Well now that you mentioned it, Edgar is in a bad spot. You see, he really is not ready to marry yet and has not found anyone he is that interested in. He does however need to give his mother and his aunt the impression that he is trying. He promised them." Louise being a quick study looked up from her books, "And exactly what does this have to do with me?" "Well, that is what I was getting to. You need money for the move to Seattle and you know you can stay with us, no problem, but you will need a car and there will be other expenses and school too." "Dear god, get to it Jenny." An exasperated Louise removed her glasses and closed her books. "Edgar needs you to pretend to be his girlfriend while he is on the island, and he will pay you." Louise came straight off the bed in one smooth movement, nearly losing her oversized pants. She looked at her sister and screamed, "What are you, my pimp now? I don't need you to find me a date! I don't want one! If I wanted to be married to a fisherman and stay home and make babies I could do that here! Get out!" Louise tried to push Jenny out of the room but she would not budge, "You can do this. This is not about finding you a date or a husband. This is a business proposal that benefits both parties, surely you can appreciate that. I have seen some of Edgar's women and you are not his type! Trust me! Jenny grabbed a hold of the door and said, "You need to decide rather quickly, Edgar and Corey are coming back here any minute. And you two need to be seen together tonight at the big celebration so all the eager women of the village will see that he is already taken and God knows it is gonna take forever to get you ready. You are a mess. He may not want to be seen with you." And with that she slammed the bedroom door. "Well played," Jenny thought to herself, "her sister could not turn down a challenge and she was practical, she needed the money. Who knows they may like each other after all and if not at least Louise will have one more friend when she got to Seattle."


	9. Chapter 9 A Plan in Motion

CHAPTER 9

"You are not his type, trust me? What the hell did she mean by that?" Louise was furious with her sister and thought that this idea was ludicrous. She remembered Edgar Hansen. He was nice enough and not hard to look at. She could not imagine why on earth he would have to pay a woman to pretend to be his girlfriend. Well, if the idiot was going to pay somebody to hang out with him it might as well be her. She looked in the mirror. Dear God, she was a mess and with the determination of a woman insulted and desperate for cash she threw herself into the shower and began to get ready for the first meeting, the business end of their agreement. Little did she know her sister was busy doing that for her. When Louise emerged from the shower she found her sister sitting on the bed holding a fold of cash, American dollars. "Edgar gave me a thousand dollars and said if you need more he can get it." Jenny said with a smile. "Exactly what is your cut, bossman?" was Louise's retort. Jenny just smiled and said, "No cash, but a whole lot of free babysitting." With that Jenny started trying to figure out how to best uncover all of Louise's attributes that she desperately tried to keep covered.

Edgar and Sig return home openly debating the amount of money Edgar had so easily turned over for his two week gal pal, without any negotiation. "Thank God I handle the business end of the boat is all I am saying." "Damnit Sig! I don't know what the going rate is for a girlfriend for hire, do you?" "No, I don't. Hope she ain't a dog, you may have paid too much and there is no way to get it back if she decides not to go along, risky business." Sig shook his head as if he were talking about a lost cause. "This was your idea asshole!" Edgar quickened his pace knowing that his shorter, chain smoking brother would have to struggle to keep up.


	10. Chapter 10 You are Louise?

CHAPTER 10

Edgar and Sig entered the main hall of the castle where the opening cocktails were being served with Aunt Elsa and their mom respectively on their arms. Edgar was so nervous he thought he was gonna puke. He scanned the crowd, looking for Jenny and Corey and his new lady love, bought and paid for. No luck. Many greetings were exchanged and Sig sat down with his mom and Aunt Elsa while Edgar went to the bar to get drinks for the group. The place was packed to the brim, over 1,000 people for sure. Edgar continued to scan the room to no avail; he looked down at his hands, waiting his turn to order. Just then he felt a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" It was a sweet voice with a thick Norwegian accent. He was gonna have to let another eager young lady down. He turned around prepared to give a winning conciliatory smile when he felt a tight pain in his chest. Dear Lord, who is this, he thought. "My name Edgar." He heard his words after an unusual auditory delay, thinking he sounded like a total retard. He remembered to breathe and smiled. She laughed delicately, and placed her hand on his arm. "You don't have to pretend for me Edgar, this is a business relationship remember?" He stammered, "You, you are Louise?" She looked up at him and smiled, "You are a funny guy." She helped him carry their beers back to the table and he stared after her. When he reached the table, Edgar said almost incredulously, "Everybody, this is Louise." The two ladies laughed, and his mom replied, "Yes, Edgar we have known her since she was born, you nut." Jeez, Edgar wondered why he did not remember her.

Louise explained that her sister and brother in law would be along later, they had sick babies to contend with. She had come with her parents and as her father was the bank president she had left him to do his customary handshaking and ventured out on her own. Louise remarked, "I thank you for letting me sit with you while my parents are busy. I have to admit I don't know too many people in my own town. I have been on the mainland for the past six years at school and working in a bank, of course." Sig looked at Edgar, there was no hiding it, he was staring, his mouth open a little. Sig thought he was going to drool at any moment. He checked out the two ladies he came with and they noticed too. Maybe Edgar had made a good investment.

Aunt Elsa said, "You three young people get up from here and enjoy the festivities. Louise may want to dance and get fresh air. Would that be nice for you Louise?" Aunt Elsa spoke in broken English to make Louise feel more comfortable, Edgar noticed. Louise probably continued to speak English to show that she was educated and maybe she thought Edgar did not speak Norse. Edgar rose reaching out for Louise's hand to help her up from the table. She looked into Edgar's eyes and gave a winning smile. "I deserve an Oscar for this." She thought to herself. "Damn, he was always good looking, and he knew it." She let him guide her in front of him as he did so placing his large hand across her narrow back. Edgar noticed as well just how delicate she was. Louise felt a shiver go right down to her toes. Edgar kept reminding himself to breathe. The older ladies recognized immediately the budding young love. Aunt Elsa snapped out of her gaze and charged Sig, "What the hell are you doing still here? Sig smirked, "They are a little old for a chaperone, don't ya think?" Elsa shot back, "I don't need you to chaperone. I need a spy! Now get your ass up from here and keep an eye on them. Report back regularly, now go!" Sig obeyed thinking to himself, "I am nearly 30 years old and she continues to give me orders, dear god it never stops." He was distracted from his ruminations by the vibrating of his cell phone. It was June, THE BOSS. "Hey baby, yeah, everything is fine here and everyone misses you and the girls, I miss you most."


	11. Chapter 11 Did Not See it Coming

CHAPTER 11

Edgar was on auto pilot. He did not know where he was going with her or what to say. He was at a complete loss, all of his charm failing him. He guided her to the end of the dance floor near the doors and stopped. "Would you like to dance?" Please say no, he thought. "Can we go outside and chat a bit; I am not much of a dancer." He smiled, relieved. "Neither am I," he admitted. They continued side by side out the open end of the hall and walked at a languid pace not saying anything. They eventually found an old stone bench with a little privacy. "You want to sit here for awhile and talk?" He asked in Norwegian. She smiled, "Yes and thank you for that, but if you don't mind can we continue to speak in English and please correct my mistakes, if you don't mind. I am not very good at it." "I think you speak beautifully. I had no idea you were so beautiful." He gushed and realized he had embarrassed her. She really had no idea she was a total knockout. How could a woman this beautiful not know her power over men? When Louise got the nerve to look Edgar in the face all she could manage was, "Damn." Edgar just said, "Yeah." And for a long time neither spoke a word they just looked at each other. After several minutes Edgar placed one large hand over two tiny ones and admitted, "I did not plan on this." She said, "Well we will go slow and see how we get along, okay?" Not completely sold on the concept of love at first site she tried to regain her composure, a battle she was losing. He said, "I agree."


	12. Chapter 12 Young Love and Memories

CHAPTER 12

Sig looked on from a distance and saw the tell tale signs. "TIMBERRRR!" Yeah, his little brother was falling hard. He decided that he would stand up to the two pushy old broads inside, tell them what he saw. Give them his opinion and tell them he was through spying. Good lord, he had settled on one, things should get a lot quieter around the house now. Sig was looking forward to peace and quiet. Final observations of the couple made Sig think of when he finally got the nerve to approach June in a romantic way. The family vacationed here every year and he had a crush on her since he was about twelve but never showed it. They ran in the same circles in the summers and when he was in form fishing they often hung out in the same group and went to the same places. Sig recalled the butterflies that he got every time he saw her. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. When his father began fishing cod off Seattle he missed going one summer. The following summer he was eighteen and promised himself he would not leave the island without her this time.

She was engaged to be married. He found out by going to her house. His first stop when he hit the island. June's little sister delivered the news. Sig began to tear up. Rhani tried to comfort him, "You two are so weird, and June has been in love with you since you were kids. She just assumed when you did not come last summer or call or write, that you had moved on. I mean it is not like you ever dated, ya know? What was she supposed to do?" Sig could no longer control himself, at first inaudible, his sobs just shook his body and the tears flowed like a river. Then he remembered June being at the ferry the last time his family left the island to return home. She was the only friend that showed up, not uncommon, this was a fishing village, and people came and went all the time. She took his hand and never breaking eye contact said, "You take care of yourself Sig Hansen." She gave him a brilliant smile and walked away. That memory, her voice, her face, her smell, hit him like a ton of bricks. He slumped to his knees on her parents stoop and cried aloud. Rhani wrapped her fifteen year old arms around him and said, "Hush now, she ain't married yet, but you gotta do something quick."

Sig regained his composure and went to nurse his wounds the only way he knew how. He went to the pub. He would not allow himself to get piss drunk, he needed to come up with an idea of how he was gonna get June back. She was his. She was always meant to be his. His opportunity came sooner than he thought. A rowdy bunch entered the pub. Sig did not even look up. He heard a familiar voice goading another patron into a fight. Erik Horton, a bully and a mean drunk. Norway has no legal drinking age, pubs are allowed to serve who they wish and the barkeep here let Erik no right away he would receive no libations here. Sig kept his head down, he wasn't scared, and he just had his own problems right now. Then he heard her. "Come on, Erik, we can go somewhere else. It is no big deal." Sig turned around in time to see Erik grab June around the neck and shove her so hard she landed on top of a table full of drinks and other customers. "Shut up Bitch!" he yelled. June picked herself up from the table, apologized for the spilled drinks. She tried to right herself and a customer gave her some cocktail napkins to dry off with but she did not get a chance. Erik grabbed a handful of her gold spun hair and jerked her up against him. He pinched her face with his other hand until her face was contorted in a painful manner. Sig jumped up and yelled, "Take your Goddamn hands off of her now!" Erik startled, noticed Sig. He grabbed June's left hand and jerked it high in the air, showing the chip of a ring he had put on her finger. "Always a day late and a dollar short, Sig. She's mine!" Sig flew into a rage and jumped on the man, nearly twice his size. The animal in him took over and the asshole never got a punch in. Sig stopped beating on him sometime after he stopped moving. He got up off the bloody bastard on the floor and looked at June. She was trying to smile through her tears. Sig did not say a word. He merely extended his hand to her. She took it. Then she took it back. He watched as she removed the bauble on her left ring finger and dropped it on the unconscious jerk on the floor. Sig and June walked out holding hands. "I love holding her hand."Sig smiled.

After being sufficiently informed by Sig the matrons of the ball decided they would go home for coffee. Sig was so distracted by Edgar and Louise and his own musings that he forgot to eat and the buffet was picked clean. He spotted Jenny and Corey and gave them the heads up mainly cause Aunt Elsa and mom wanted further updates. Sig didn't want the new couple to be bothered, himself. They were doing fine on their own. So he walked his ladies to the car and they returned home while Sig went to his favorite pub, and had a seat in the same barstool he was in the day he got June back. He never enjoyed a cocktail any more anywhere else. Sig ordered a fish basket and a vodka tonic and enjoyed the peace and quiet; most of the revelers were still at the castle and would be for a couple more hours at least.


	13. Chapter 13 Out til Dawn

CHAPTER 13

Edgar and Louise talked all night long on that little stone bench. They did not notice that everyone else had gone home. They had no concept of time. All at once the sun came up. Not really but it felt that way to them. Louise shrieked, "I am an idiot! We have talked all night long. You must be exhausted." Edgar remarked, "I am a crab fisherman. I can go days without sleep." She laughed and said, "I guess so, but I cannot." Edgar stood up and stretched. Louise thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Edgar offered her a hand to stand, and she did bobble a bit, they had not moved form the bench in hours. She giggled as he steadied her, his arms around her. He loved the sound of her laughter and she felt good in his arms. "I don't wanna let go." He held her some time more than necessary. She turned in his arms to face him. She looked up briefly; he kissed her on the forehead. She laid her head against his chest and he rested his chin on top of her dark blonde hair. They stayed this way for some time before they began the walk to her house.

Every light in the house was on. "This could get ugly." Edgar thought to himself. But the door to the house was flung wide open and an eager Jenny said, "y'all get in here we are having waffles." Edgar remained tense until Berk, Louise's dad, stepped forward to shake his hand in the dining room. Jinna, her mom, pushed him down in the chair and placed a stack of home made waffles in front of him, then came the sausages and juice. Edgar then realized that they did not eat last night either. Louise must be starving. She went after her waffles with gusto, he was glad to see. After breakfast, she walked him out. They stood on the patio, no words would come. Then Louise grinned and said, "Let me go get your money. I should not keep it now." Edgar stopped her. "You keep it; you can have everything I got. I love you Louise." All Louise could manage to do was nod. He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, sweetly, and deeply for about ten solid minutes. Every window in the house and on the street for that matter had a face stuck in it, struggling to get a view of the young couple. They finally parted with Edgar issuing the order, "Get some sleep." She smiled and went in the house. Corey smiled at Louisa, "Well, well, then." Louisa ran up the stairs and flung herself on the bed. It would be a long time before she found sleep. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed. Edgar Hansen loved her! Corey was downstairs nursing a newly formed bruise he received from his wife when he had no ready response for her question. "How come you've never kissed me like that?" All Corey could think of was, "You won't shut up long enough." And that was the last thing he remembered.

Edgar entered his Aunts house at a little after eight. All three heads at the kitchen table swung toward the front door. Edgar could not suppress his grin. No one said a word. "You need some breakfast, dear, a cup of coffee?" "No ma'am. I had breakfast with the Ungerson's this morning. I need to get some sleep. Goodnight, good morning, whatever." He half laughed and the grin never left is face. His mom checked on him a couple of hours later. He still had the grin. He had found her. Sweet little Louise. It was more than she could have asked for. And on the second day, man her boys worked fast when the put their minds to it.


	14. Chapter 14 Anticipation

CHAPTER 14

Edgar shot awake a little after two pm. He felt great. The house was quiet, and for that he was thankful. He got ready hurriedly all the while wondering if she would want to see him today. He finally decided that he would not give her a choice. He would surprise her. Upon leaving the house Edgar realized the car was gone. Sig must have taken his mom and aunt to the crafts bazaar. Edgar grinned openly as he imagined his brother in the craft barn with all the ladies admiring the quilts and cross-stitch. Well, he had been stuck with that detail on the last trip. Sig could have the honors this time and Edgar was guilt free. Edgar made a beeline for the flower shop, he had no idea what to get. When he entered the flower shop the owner beamed at him, "Mr. Hansen, good morning! What can I do for you?" Edgar looked at the sweet lady with pleading eyes, "What do I need for the most wonderful woman I ever met?" She smiled like he had proposed to her. "Well roses of course! But not red ones, be original. These here." She leaned into the case and pulled out a perfect pale indigo rose. "These are very rare, like your lady, and they are the exact color of her eyes." Edgar blushed, "How did you know?" She clucked her tongue as she thought about all the secrets she new. And people thought that beauty shops were a hot bed of knowledge. The florist pulled a large barrel of the rare roses out of the cooler and placed them on the counter. "Well how many do you want?" "How many do you have?" The florist beamed, "There are exactly three dozen here. You should let me do an arrangement and put them in a vase incase she does not have one large enough." "Sounds good to me. Got anymore suggestions?"

Edgar went to the Hallmark store and read about thirty cards out of the 'I Love You' section before he found one that fit him. It had a sweet brown eyed puppy on the front and inside it said, "If I followed you home, would you keep me and love me?" Edgar purchased the card and borrowed the clerk's pen to sign the card. He added, "I thanked God for you last night. Love, Edgar." He thanked the clerk, who was blushing because Edgar is the kind of guy that talks as he reads and writes, and went to retrieve the flowers. They looked beautiful and it was huge! He showed the florist the card and she pinched his cheeks, exclaiming, "Good boy!" She stuck the card in the arrangement and he headed out to deliver the flowers himself, deciding he could not wait to see her.


	15. Chapter 15 More Anticipation

CHAPTER 15

Navigating the crowd on his way to her house was comparable to salmon swimming upstream to spawn. Her house was uptown and the whole town was headed downtown to the carnival. The flower arrangement required both hands for balancing and he had no choice but to hold it directly in front of him. Edgar found himself pausing in the street and taking a look around the flowers to pick an open path. Many approving comments came from the ladies and Edgar heard one gentleman say, "He must have screwed up big time." Well, if everyone in the village was not informed of his new love last night, they certainly would know by tonight.

Edgar sat the flowers down on her stoop and rang the bell. He got the flowers in front of him before the door opened and luckily it was her. She was speechless. She new it was him but Edgar could not resist, "Delivery for Mrs. Louise Ungerson." She laughed then and tried to take the flowers from him. Together they walked them to the round table in the foyer and placed the in the middle removing a skinny Buddha statue and a pile of mail. "They are beautiful! I have never seen roses this color before! Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. She fell into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I must confess, the florist recommended the flowers, but the card was all me," he said as he removed it from the arrangement and handed it to her. Her tears were dried now and she opened the card carefully, the suspense was killing him. She smiled sweetly at the little puppy and opened it up to read the two simple sentences. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a sweet simple kiss and said, "If you followed me home, I would love and keep you forever." Edgar said, "I can live with that." She eased her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her tiny waist and kissed her thoroughly until it was time to set her back on her feet. He did not want to go too far, he assumed they were alone and people were watching they always were. It was best that they get out of the house quickly to avoid unnecessary tongue wagging. He did not want to do anything to mess this up and he was guessing that Louise wasn't as experienced as he. He was not sure if she was a virgin, but she certainly was not, well experienced. Her sister had warned him.


	16. Chapter 16 Officially Whooped

CHAPTER 16

They left for the festivities hand in hand within ten minutes of his entering the house. He found out quickly that she did not have an ounce of pretention about her. She loved the shooting games, the scary carnival rides, and all the greasy sugary food she could hold. She was fun. Who would have guessed? Her father was in the dunking booth and she asked Edgar if he wanted to take a shot at him. "Hell no. I am trying to stay on his good side. I am in love with his daughter." "Well, if you won't I will." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some cash. "Hi daddy! You ready to get wet?" The crowd closed in. Louise leaned back, wound up like a pro and sent one flying at her mark. SWOOSH and a SPLASH. She had an arm on her. Her father reemerged from the depths to say, "I truly regret all that time in the backyard with my daughter." The crowd loved it. Louise got three balls for two bucks, but handed off the others to a little girl in the crowd.

Edgar put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Remind me to never piss you off when you are holding anything heavy." She looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah I am dad's son replacement. Jenny was the girly, popular type. I became the nerdy tomboy. It worked. I have tried, understand. I am just not as pretty as she is or as good with people." Edgar looked at her in amazement. She said these things matter-of-factly. She was not fishing for a compliment. Louise thought to herself, Edgar could have any woman in the village, why her? "Let's do this." Edgar suggested trying to get her out of her head. The Ferris wheel, it was the tamest ride on the midway. "Okay "she said wondering what he was up to. Edgar tipped the operator to ensure a long ride. When the ride filled and began to run consistently he pulled Louise right up to his side till they could get no closer. He took her hands in his and said, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Louise tugged at her Abercrombie sweatshirt with a grease stain on it from a corndog she ate earlier. Edgar said, "You don't need all that girly stuff to be beautiful," and he kissed her softly, deeply and slowly.

Thank God they were in public, was all he could think. He loved this woman and he had never been attracted to another woman more than he was to her. They departed the ride and walked slowly over to the bridge to get a good view of the fireworks. She stood in front leaning back on him. He took in the smell of her shampoo and the softness of her hair. His arms were wrapped around her and her arms covered his. He leaned down and kissed her on her ear. She raised one hand and touched the side of his face for just a moment and again covered his hand with hers. Edgar found himself swaying ever so slightly as he hummed a love song privately. He grinned, thinking, "I am officially whooped."


	17. Chapter 17 Revelations

CHAPTER 17

The fairgrounds emptied out rather quickly at 10 pm when the rides shut down but then the real party started. The all adult party consisted of drinking games and dancing and general debauchery. Sig showed up two cocktails in hand. "How is the new couple? Missed you today Edgar, a lot." He emphasized his final words by punching Edgar in the arm. "Aunt Elsa and mom touched everything in the place. Two hundred thousand square feet of arts and crafts, can you believe that? The only upside was that I got to judge a pie contest and a casserole contest. The food was good." Sig had apparently been drinking for a while and we had not started. I asked Louise if she would care for something and went to the Beer Garden to get it, leaving her alone with my brother. Not my brightest idea.

"So what are your intentions with my brother?" Sig made this inquiry with a noticeable slur to his words. "I have no intentions whatsoever. I promise," was Louise's honest response. Sig then replied, "Well you better get some intentions because he is wrapped up in you. I have never seen him like this. I mean he goes through women like I go through shirts. A real ladies man, our Edgar. Since he met you yesterday he has changed. He is my brother, I know him. Don't worry, once you get married and get the family started everything will fall into place." Sig proffered this insight and advice all the while slipping further and further back on the bench. Then his eyes closed and he flipped completely over. Louise was scared at first but Sig began snoring in earnest, mouth agape. Edgar was laughing his ass off as he approached. It was a comical sight, Sig with his body on the ground and feet sticking up in the air. Edgar merely shoved his legs to the right so they went to the ground with the rest of him and sat by Louise. Sig sniffled and snorted a bit then returned to a normal rhythm. He handed Louise her cocktail, she took a sip and looked down at Sig who was apparently having a pleasant dream. "Your brother loves you, ya know?" "Oh God, what did he say?" Louise related the sentiment of her conversation with Sig.

"Me? A ladies man? Oh, not really. I have dated a few girls, lived with one once, for a while, right out of high school. It was doomed from the start. She was gone before I got back from my first crab season, with all the furniture." He laughed. She got real uncomfortable real quick. She stared down at her hands and said in a timid voice Edgar had not heard from her, "I have never lived with a guy, or spent the night with a guy either." She hoped like hell he understood what she was saying, unsure if she could say the words. Finding a 21 year old virgin was equitable to finding a live dinosaur. It was embarrassing. Edgar wanted to kick his own ass for being so casual about his experience. He had made her uncomfortable and that was the last thing he wanted. What if she decided that he was too easy and quit seeing him? Edgar put his drink down and got on his knees in front of her.

Edgar lifted her face a little so he could see her eyes. They were full of tears. He was gonna loose her. He knew it. God, where were the words. How do you tell someone you are sorry you ever had sex and not sound ridiculous? Before he could come up with the words Louise blurted out, "If you want to call this off or go back to the original agreement, I understand. I am not a religious fanatic or anything; I just don't want to give myself to someone who is going to leave me soon." She pulled her chin back and averted her face. "I meant it when I said I am not good at this stuff." "I think it is wonderful. You are wonderful. I admire you and am pretty sure I don't deserve you." She looked at him confused. "We are gonna do this the right way. No pressure, I promise you." She seemed to relax a little. Edgar ran his hands up the outside of her thighs along her jeans and clasped his hands behind her. He laid his head in her lap and exhaled, "I love you, Louise."


	18. Chapter 18 A True Test

CHAPTER 18

They sat in that position for a while when they were startled by a very drunk Jenny and Corey. "I hope we're not interrupting." Corey said realizing that Edgar's head was in Louise's lap. "I hope we are," a very drunk Jenny replied. Edgar stood up and said, "Wow you guys look like you had a good time tonight." Edgar tried to steer the conversation to a more PG rating. "Yes we did. The kids quit puking, finally, and grandma agreed to watch them for us. She even agreed to spend the night and gave us the keys to her little townhouse, which is vacant. It is a two bedroom, care to share?" Jenny related this all the while rubbing her hands all over Corey's chest and nibbling on his ear. Louise wanted the ground to swallow her up. Talk about being put on the spot. Edgar tried to intervene, "I have got to get Sig home, and I have a lot of errands to run for Aunt Elsa pretty early tomorrow." Corey spit out a spray of beer, "You guys are acting like the last boatload of virgins out of Pompeii." He and Jenny laughed until they erupted in a coughing fit. Jenny said, "Here," and threw the keys to Edgar, "we will take Sig home. We have a car right over there. You guys go on ahead. Maybe we will see ya, maybe not." Jenny punched Edgar in the shoulder, "If you're lucky."

Corey and Edgar together carried Sig to their waiting car, thanking them for taking his brother home, Edgar closed the door. When they pulled off, Edgar turned to face Louise. He had managed to avoid eye contact since he caught the keys to the townhouse. "I am more than happy to take you to your house and go wait for them at the townhouse." Louise said, "No, we are mature adults, we can pull this off, that way no one will think that you are whooped and I'm a prude. I trust you. Are you okay with that?" Edgar shook his head hard, "Whatever you want darling. But don't you ever worry over my reputation; just being seen with you in the daylight is doing me wonders." He laughed and they headed down the lane to grandma's house. Edgar was thinking to himself, this was gonna be one hell of a test.

They came to the door and Edgar opened it up. Louise ducked inside and turned on the foyer and staircase lights. "We better take the one upstairs. Those two are too drunk to navigate stairs tonight. Thank God they did not have far to drive." Edgar remembered his brother was in that car and cursed himself for not offering to drive. His mind had been spinning pretty much all night and even though it was not even midnight, he was exhausted. Edgar remained quiet as Louise opened the door to the downstairs bedroom wide and turned on the light. She did so that Jenny and Corey would notice it and not come upstairs. "Do you want something to eat?" Louise asked. Edgar could tell she was uneasy. He offered, "Honestly, I am exhausted. I just want to go to sleep." He stepped forward and took her hand. "I am so tired I will be asleep when my head hits the pillow," I assured her and headed up the stairs.

Well, I had the best of intentions. We entered the very old lady decorated room. That would have emasculated most men. I removed my shoes and socks and took off my shirt, keeping my jeans on. I never looked up. I thought if I acted nervous it would make her more nervous. I pulled down the covers on the far side of the bed and looked up just as she was pulling off her sweatshirt. Underneath she was wearing a thin white tank top and that was all. No bra. My body reacted immediately. I jumped in the bed, turned to face the wall, and drew my knees up a little to try and hide my reaction. I felt the bed move a little as she slid in after turning off the light. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I half turned my head to her and said, "Goodnight dear," in a little old lady voice to lighten the mood. It worked too well. She cuddled up to me and wrapped her arms around me. This was torture.

About half an hour later it sounded as if the door was broken down as Jenny and Corey stumbled into the foyer knocking over God knows what. Louise was startled to a sitting position. I remained perfectly still and said, "Honey the kids are home." Louise suppressed her giggle. I sat up and sighed deeply. I think the sandman is in hiding." She laid her head on my shoulder saying, "I am truly sorry, this was a bad idea, huh?" I ruffled her hair and said, "No, it's never a bad idea when I can be with you." She pressed her body against me and kissed me, the second time today. I got into the kiss and pressed her back on the bed. I brought my hands up to her sides just below her breasts. I covered her body with mine. She pressed up into me and both of our eyes shot open. The Olympic committee would have given me all tens on the dismount. I came flying off her and the bed and landed squarely on both feet, no bounce. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, oh God, so sorry." I began pacing the length of the bed and pulling at my hair. "Louise, forgive me, I got carried away. Just give me the top cover and I will sleep on the floor." Louise straightened the covers and patted my spot in the bed. "Come back to bed Edgar. It was my fault." I stood there shaking my head wildly in the negative. The street light peeking through the blinds illuminated her face. She had those eyes. "Okay."

Edgar got in the bed and laid board stiff on his back. Louise wiggled close and rolled onto her side, half on him, her hand on his chest. Then the sex noises started. Edgar slapped his own forehead with extreme force. Louise got a huge case of the giggles. Then Edgar hollered out, "Aaaaaaahhhh, Ooooohhhh Yyyyyeeesssss!" Louise burst out laughing and then she got into it. The two of them matched the married couple sound for sound and even bounced on the bed for good measure. When the couple below ceased their amorous endeavors Edgar and Louise assumed their previous position. Edgar squeezed her to him, still laughing a bit, "You are a true nut, and I love that about you." They slept peacefully.


	19. Chapter 19 A Decision is Made

CHAPTER 19

The next morning the new couple rose before their counterparts and departed the townhouse before they could be harassed. Edgar walked Louise to her front door and said goodbye to her there with a simple kiss. As he walked away, he remarked to himself that only he could get himself into such a mess. He smiled all the way back to Aunt Elsa's. He had managed to avoid the two nosy broads in the kitchen all day yesterday, but when he entered their domain today he was caught like a fly in a spider's web. "Well see, I told you he didn't run off and join the Merchant Marines sister. Here he is now, with all kinds of interesting things to tell us!" Aunt Elsa looked like a teenage girl about to get an earful of gossip. "Sit down Edgar. Have some breakfast with your senile Aunt and me." Mom pointed to the breakfast nook. Aunt Elsa blew a raspberry and shook her head like a doddering drunkard. I sat at the table whilst the two inquisitive women took up seats across the table from me. I thought to myself this must be what it feels like to be interrogated by the police.

They kept their questions pretty tame until Aunt Elsa lost her cool. She should have never tried to play the good cop. She could not pull it off in a million years. "Look kid," she admonished from a now, standing/leaning position over the table, "you are telling us stuff we already know. We need you to fill in the blanks, sonny boy." She was so close I could feel her breath on my face. I pulled back and she reached for my collar. My eyes flew open wide. Just then Sig came stumbling into the kitchen and holding his head, praying aloud to whoever would listen. Elsa was distracted and let me go. I attempted to stand up. I was not quick enough. She pushed me back down on the kitchen bench and I did not try to move again. Mom was shaking her head slightly and rolling her eyes. "Well, Mr. Happy how are we this morning?" Sig looked up halfway into pouring his first cup of coffee. "Well, I hurt like hell, so I ain't dead. That is about all I know so far." Feeling that Sig was suffering sufficiently, she turned her attention back to me. "What I want to know is what happened in that townhouse all night last night!" Aunt Elsa put emphasis on the last four words. I smile, "You want a play by play or a brief synopsis?" Sig spit coffee all over the kitchen floor and grabbed his throbbing head again. "Now you mop that up! I ain't cleaning up anymore of your messes! I should beat you for what you did to my bathroom in the middle of the night!" Sig said, "Okay I got it. Sorry." He honestly could not remember what he did in the bathroom last night. He could not remember how he got home.

Edgar's mom leaned forward and placed her left hand gently on Edgar's right one and said calmly, "What your Aunt wants you to realize is that what you may be ashamed to tell us, other people are already thinking. I mean you have been out past daybreak with Louise two nights in a row, and you spent last night with her in a two bedroom townhouse and the other room was occupied, the neighbor's have already reported." She let out a slow deep breath, "You must consider Louise's reputation, dear. When we leave here she will remain and have to face the rumors and innuendo no matter how innocent she is." Edgar took his moms hand up and kissed it. He then released it and stood up. "That's where you are wrong mom. I am not leaving this island without her." And with that Edgar went to get a shower. It was the one sure quiet place in this house where he could think undisturbed and get a handle on what he just said. "Okay genius, what now?" Edgar tried to talk himself through the proposal. He realized that he needed help. Edgar hurriedly dried himself and dressed and went in search of mom.

He found her in the greenhouse. That woman loved to play in the dirt. She said it was her therapy and she sure needed plenty of it dealing with their dad and the boys. "Mom," she never turned around. She merely replied, "Yes Edgar." He leaned back on the table. "How should I do this, and can we pull it off in two weeks?" His mother laughed, "Edgar you have been impulsive in your life about many things. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" "Yes," Edgar replied solemnly. "I knew she was the one the moment I saw you walk over to the table with her two nights ago. I need to know that you have reconciled yourself to that fact." Edgar grinned, "Well ma, I'm not as quick as you. I figured it out fifteen minutes after that." She finally looked her son in the eyes and removed her gardening gloves. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face. "I am so proud of you." She removed the ring that dad had given her a year before he died. It was the only piece of jewelry he had ever bought her with the exception of their matching wedding bands. She placed it his hand and closed it firmly. Edgar was astonished. "Mom no, not this." She smiled and the tears came easily to her eyes. "Yes, should she like another one later, you can return it to me, but I would love for her to wear it." Edgar wrapped his mom in a bear hug and thanked God for picking him to be her kid.


	20. Chapter 20 Tradition

CHAPTER 20

Louise was on cloud nine. Edgar was such a gentleman. He never made a move on her. The one awkward moment was instigated by her. She laughed aloud recalling Edgar recoiling from her unconscious reaction to him. She thought he nearly hit the ceiling. He had jumped up so fast, she was amazed he did not get tangled up in the sheets and hit the floor. She knew he was attracted to her and that put the rest of her worries behind her, except his leaving. He was only gonna be here for two more weeks. She needed to continue to work to save money for the move to Seattle. Tomorrow was Monday and she would have to return to work, not to mention she needed to study for that damn English exam. There was never going to be enough time. Then she realized that she was in love with a crab fisherman and time was one thing there would never be enough of. Louise heard the phone ring and heard her father answer it. He did not call for her. She felt a little sad. She had hoped it would be Edgar. They had been separated a little more than an hour and it was already too long.

Little did Louise know, Edgar had been the voice on the other end of the line, but he needed to speak with her father. Louise heard a light tap on her door and opened it. Her father stood there surveying her. Louise still had her hair up in a towel and was wearing jeans and another sweatshirt. He said, "I have to go out for a while. Why don't you get fixed up a bit and we will go get lunch, just you and me?" This caught her off guard, "Okay daddy where are we going?" He smile and said, "Does it matter?" She put one hand on her hip and stuck it out in an exaggerated stance and replied, "Well how am I supposed to know how to dress?" He shook his head. "What you have on is fine, just do something with that terry cloth beehive, will ya?" He snatched the tower of towel off her head revealing her still damp dark blonde hair. He had to fight back the tears that he knew were coming. He did so with a cough and turned to retreat out her door, saying, "I will be back soon baby." He was off to see a man that wanted to marry his daughter. He was happy and sad; right now the daddy in him was a wreck.


	21. Chapter 21 This Aint the Hard Part

CHAPTER 21

Edgar suggested that they meet at a seaside café an equally long distance from his aunt's house and the Ungerson house. Edgar thought that the long walk would help him calm his nerves and he could think of a way to pose the question to Berk Ungerson. "How do you say, I want to marry your daughter." Edgar thought to himself. He reached the café at a quarter to 10, a few minutes before the scheduled meeting time. He did this because he knew the place would just be opening and he could get the most discreet table on the outside patio. The hostess led him just as he requested to their most private outdoor table. The deck extended in a narrow peninsula to a more rounded gazebo covered area with one small round table that could seat four comfortably. It was the only table out there and about 10 yards away from the rest of the patrons and out of anyone's earshot. Edgar thought it was really beautiful as he leaned over the deck railing. He then realized that the deck had been extended some twenty feet beyond solid ground and directly below him, after a fifty foot drop, was the rocky edge of the sea. "Bad idea Edgar," he thought to himself.

"Well, Edgar Hansen, we missed you at breakfast again this morning." Edgar shot around the table and extended his hand. Berk Ungerson shook it never breaking his firm gaze. He liked Edgar. He was resolved that his daughter was moving to the states. She was intent on doing that before she even knew Edgar Hansen existed. He still did want to make this too easy for this young man. He wanted to marry his baby. He had not said so on the telephone, but daddies knew these things. Parents are not supposed to have favorites, but they always do. Edgar motioned for the waitress and ordered coffee. "That will be fine for me too. Just bring us a carafe, please." Berk added.

Jenny had come out a little diva. She liked being treated like a baby doll and doted on, and he and his wife obliged. In truth, she was a lot easier child to please, until she became a teenager, Berk thought. When Louise popped into their lives she did so in a big way. She came two months too early and scared them to death. She has been in a hurry ever since. Her middle name should have been 'independent', Berk thought. She walked, talked, and read, earlier than any of her counterparts. She had a love of books and old films that delighted him. She was a natural athlete despite her slight size and did not mind getting dirty. She was his fishing buddy and weekend project helper. Yes, she was his favorite. She had a good head for business and was following in his footsteps at the bank. He was one proud papa. He did not think he could hand her off to this fisherman, but he knew he had no choice.

"I never knew this café had such an amazing view." Edgar remarked. Berk recognized the young man's nervousness and his change in complexion. He grinned inwardly. "Are we here to discuss the scenery, Edgar." Berk enjoyed watching him squirm. "No sir. I uh, well, I uh, wanted to apologize for keeping Louise out so late the last two nights. Uh, she is, I mean we have not, sir uh, she is a remarkable lady." This kid is going to puke or piss himself, I am not sure which and neither is he, Berk thought. "Yes, she is very special, Edgar, I know this, she is my daughter." Edgar fidgeted in his seat. "Yes sir, of course you do." Edgar took a sip of coffee and he and Berk never broke eye contact. This kid is scared to death, good for him, Berk thought. Edgar gave one last look in the direction of the railing, remembering the long rocky drop and blurted out, "I am in love with Louise and I want to marry her, with your permission of course." Berk stared at him like he had laser vision and he cold cut him in to. Berk remembered his daughter in time to keep him from lunging across the table and strangling this man. He burst out laughing. Edgar thought he may be having a psychotic break. "I now question whether or not you know my daughter well enough to marry her. If she knew you were here, a man, asking for her hand in marriage from me, a man, she might just kill us both. So I am not going to give you your answer." Berk continued to laugh as he refreshed his coffee and then Edgar's for him.

Edgar relaxed a little for the first time since he told his mother he would not leave the island without Louise. Berk motioned the waitress over and requested a pint of whiskey to go with their coffee. Poor Edgar was going to need it. He was about to get a crash course in independent women 101. "Louise appreciates education and hard work. She wants a career of her own. I have no doubt that she will be a wonderful wife and mother. However, if you try to make a housewife out of her she may go along for a while but she may very well, tell you to go to hell. Knowing this, I ask that you and she discuss at length any plans you may have including her schooling and her work and family before you go off half cocked. Marriage is difficult. The more you know what each of you expects of the other up front, the better off you will be. Louise is loyal and capable of being a wife to a man that is often absent. She has a good strong character. She is also very sensitive and if you hurt her or make her unhappy rest assured, I will come to Seattle or wherever you may be and kill you. Now with that said, finish up your coffee, come on to the house and let's get this over with." Edgar was feeling very lightheaded. He thought he might faint, and then he did.

He was only out for a second he thought. When he came to the waitress was pressing a cool towel to the back of his neck. He was still in the chair, thank goodness. Berk was on his cell phone telling his wife that they would be along in about a half hour or so and Edgar would be joining them for lunch. Berk patted Edgar on his shoulder and said, "We will leave when you feel ready. Jinna has made an amazing pot roast. You are in for a treat." Edgar managed to get to his feet and steady himself, smiling sheepishly at his soon to be father in law, "Just let me get the check." "Already taken care of son." Berk placed his hand on the back of Edgar's neck and shook him just a little, "You feeling alright?" Edgar exhaled loudly, "Yeah, honestly, I am glad we got this over with." Berk smiled and shook his head, "Son, I hate to tell you this, but that was the easy part." They walked the path to the Ungerson's house in silence. Edgar was afraid Berk was right. Now he had a whole new set of nerves to contend with. "What if she says no?" Berk had called him son twice. That was promising.


	22. Chapter 22 Lunch With the Family

CHAPTER 22

Berk and Edgar entered the house together and made the quick turn into the formal dining room where they customarily ate Sunday lunch after church, which no one attended this morning because of a special service to be held seaside this evening. Jinna and Jenny looked at the pair and then at each other, they knew. It could have been the fact that Berk looked pleased with himself or that Edgar looked ill or the combination of the two, but it was obvious to the two married women in the room what was going to happen. Louise bounding into the room with a handful of silver ware was of course, oblivious. She gave her father a quick peck on the cheek and then Edgar as she worked her way around the table placing the instruments. "Daddy I think you might be slipping a bit, asking me to go out for lunch when mom has made your favorite." She grinned up at him as she took her seat and patted the one beside her for Edgar. Berk's heart broke just a little. "Yeah, honey, I plain forgot. You're right I am slipping. Next thing you know you will be changing my diapers." Everyone laughed or snickered and Berk recalled a memory of Louise when she was about eighteen months old. He was trying to help her get her pull-ups untwisted from her shorts. She slapped his hand and proclaimed, "I get it!" That was his little Gloria Steinem in the making. He smiled, Edgar was going to have his hands full with this one.

Jenny and Corey fed the babies early and they were napping in the kitchen in a play pen. The young married couple took the seats directly across from Edgar and Louise, with Jenny sitting directly in front of Edgar. She gave him a knowing look and blew him a kiss while Louise was busy passing the creamed potatoes to her mother. Corey laughed and then tried to mask it as a cough, He got an elbow to the ribs for that. "You okay?" Louise inquired. "Yeah, just a little catch in my throat." Corey made a clearing noise and reached for his glass of water. The luncheon progressed with regular mundane conversation, coupled with a descriptive account of getting a drunk Sig in to Aunt Elsa's house. The happy repartee eased Edgar's nerves a little and the fact Louise was holding his hand under the table. He would give her a little squeeze and she would look at him. God was she beautiful. He also kept running his hand over the tiny lump in his right jean pocket, making sure he still had the ring.

After dessert Corey jumped up and asked Edgar if he wanted to watch the baseball game in the den. Jenny kicked him in the foot and said, "You promised to help me do the dishes and the babies will be up soon." He said, "Uh, Oh yeah, I forgot." Corey then busied himself clearing the table. Jinna and Berk made themselves scarce and Edgar knew this was his cue. Edgar turned to Louise right there at the table and she asked him, "Are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale? Are you catching a cold or something?" She reached up and felt his forehead. He took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "I will be fine, eventually. You want to go out back maybe and get some air?" She looked at him like he had just grown a second head. "What's up with you Edgar Hansen? You were fine a few hours ago." Edgar stood, "Humor me, will you?" and he pulled her to her feet. She followed him out to the double swing under the big oak and they sat down.


	23. Chapter 23 The Proposal

CHAPTER 23

Edgar had run the gambit of emotions the last two days and frankly his head was spinning. He recalled the song Love Hurts by Nazareth. Well, they were right, love does hurt. It has given him chest pains, stomach pains, headaches, bad nerves, nausea, and even made him faint. This proposal just might kill him. If she said no, he would die right there on the swing. Edgar began, "Contrary to poplar opinion, I did not come here to find a wife." Louise stiffened a bit at that comment and had a flash of him trying to let her down easy, early because he would be leaving soon, to return to Seattle and whoever was waiting on him there. "We need to really think about what we are doing here. I know your education is important to you and I respect that. And being with me is not easy. I am gone a lot and for long stretches. If we were to have kids, you would be the parent most of the time, and that with a job and being alone can be tough." He paused, looked into her eyes for the first time since they sat on the swing. He could see the beginning of tears. "Oh, shit," he thought to himself, what does that mean? "Louise knowing all this is there anything else you think I need to know before I ask you to marry me?"

She knocked the flailing hell out of him. She then alternated grabbing handfuls of his shirt and beating him on the chest all the while yelling, "You big jerk! I thought you were trying to dump me. You jackass!" She then collapsed against him and cried very hard. Edgar was in shock. He did not know if that was a yes or not, and damn he forgot about the ring and knee thing. Damnit! He knew he would muck this up. She then leaned back and said, "Yes." Edgar gave her an inquisitive look, "Yes, you will marry me?" She shook her head, "No, yes there are some things you need to know, but yes." Edgar placed both hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes like a man crazed. "Woman, I would appreciate a straight answer, will you marry me?" She laughed through her tears and wiped her face with her sweatshirt, "Yes, Edgar Hansen, I will marry you." He relaxed his grip on her shoulders and said, "Now that we got that squared away, what do I need to know?" She smiled, "You need to know that I intend to finish my degree and have a career, because I can't sit in a house all day everyday while you are gone. That would drive me nuts, and I do want kids." Edgar grinned, "How many?" "Two." He said, "Five." She said, "Three." He said, "Deal." He then extended his hand to shake on it, and she did. He wrapped her up tight in his arms and kissed the back of her head. Whispering into her hair he promised, "I will make you very happy, or I'll die trying." She turned her head a little and he could view her profile, "I know you will."

"Oh, the ring." Edgar stood up to remove his precious cargo from its hiding place. He sat back down beside her after contemplating the knee thing. She had already said yes and he needed for her to understand what this ring meant. He held it between his thumb and first finger concentrating on it. The diamond was not big by any means, about a carat. The cut however was very rare. It was a star and it was set in a white gold star setting. "My parents were broke when they married. They had been living in the states six months before dad could afford to buy their plain wedding bands. My mom never had an engagement ring. My dad had this made for her about a year before he died. He had it made in the shape of a star because sailors always rely on the North Star to get their bearings. She was his North Star. She wanted me to give it to you." Louise was all out balling and trying to retain some sense of decorum and failing miserably. She knew her nose was running and she was crying so hard she could barely see Edgar right in front of her face. Edgar slid the ring on her finger and said, "Now you are my North Star." Louise wiped her face on her shirt and kissed her man. "Now let's go break the news to your family, then mine. Aunt Elsa will take care of the rest, I feel assured."


	24. Chapter 24 I Want to Elope

CHAPTER 24

Berk suggested that Edgar invite his family over for cocktails before they went as one family to the early evening church service. Jinna and Jenny were in the kitchen readying a large dinner. Louise and Edgar sat side by side on the loveseat in the den. There was a general feeling of celebration in the house and even Berk had managed to truly be happy for his daughter. All was peaceful and serene until the doorbell rang. The Hansen clan had arrived. Now with company, Sig and Corey truly began to harass Edgar. The men took their proffered drinks and cigarettes to the outside patio. The women all congregated in the kitchen. Louise approached Edgar's mom and thanked her for the ring with tears in her eyes. The two women embraced. "Yes Edgar had made a good match," his mom thought.

All was well and wonderful until Aunt Elsa announced the 800 lb gorilla in the room. Figuratively, of course. Louise imagined had their truly been an 800 lb gorilla in the room it would be Aunt Elsa who would in fact take it on. "Well Louise, how are we going to manage to get you two kids hitched in two weeks?" Jinna screeched, "Two weeks! It is not possible. It took us six months to plan Jenny's wedding. There is no way this can be done!" Louise put her hands on her mother's shoulders. "Mom, I don't need a big wedding, never wanted one. I think we should get married after the church service next Sunday." "One week!" Jinna grabbed the sink for support. "Mom don't freak out. It is not that big of a deal, we will just ask the preacher if he would not mind conducting the ceremony after the service. We ask the people attending if they would like to stay, and call those who may not normally attend. Afterwards we come back here and have a small family dinner. Done." Louise waited for her mother's response. "Your father is an influential member of this community, his business contacts will need more notice than this. They will be offended if they are not properly invited."

Aunt Elsa and Mom watched the exchange between the two women and knew that someone needed to intervene. Thankfully Berk made his presence known. Edgar was standing beside him when Berk suggested, "The ceremony after the church service will be ideal. These kids have a lot of things to nail down before they leave in two weeks. I will host a large reception at the castle following the ceremony. That will be plenty of notice. Is that okay with you baby?" Berk hoped he had eased his daughter's nerves a bit. "Thank you daddy that would be wonderful." Mom stood up from her seat at the kitchen table and put her hands on Louise's shoulders. "Well, let's divide the chores shall we."

Being consummate planners mom and Jinna divvied up the things that needed to be done, and there was a wedding in the making. Louise fought to keep it as simple as possible; the church was fine as it was no decorations. She wanted a nice dress, not a wedding dress. Edgar would be fine in a suit, no tux. The reception would be ultra casual with the body of the celebration to occur outside, weather permitting. Louise insisted on buffet style food and an open bar. A disc jockey, not a polka band. She and Edgar had a lot to do. Louise had to quit her job, hurry up her packing and finalize so many things here as she would be moving a full two months before she had planned. Her head was spinning. Edgar took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He led her outside to the swing and sat her down. She appeared to be in a trance. Louise started, "Oh God, I didn't ask you what you wanted!" He slid his hand in his back pocket removed his wallet and put it in her hand. He smiled, "Whatever you want." She let out a deep breath fast. "I want to elope," was her solemn reply. Edgar laughed, "Baby, that is a great idea but there is only one way off this island and the guy who runs the ferry is in debt to your dad's bank. It ain't happenin'." She laughed too.


	25. Chapter 25 Turning the Table

CHAPTER 25

The newly merged clan, that is what they looked like, made their way to the seaside service. There were a few chairs for those that required them, but most stood. The service was beautiful honoring God and nature as one. Near the end of the service, Aunt Elsa stood up, "Father Anderson, I would like to make and announcement if I could." Like he would tell her no. Like anyone could. "Yes Mrs. Elsa, please go ahead." Berk stepped forward and placed his hand on Elsa's arm and she shut up and smiled. She retook her seat and the whole congregation let out a low collective sound of astonishment. Berk stood with his chest puffed out and said, "I would like to invite everyone here to remain after the service next Sunday to witness the marriage of my daughter Louise to Mr. Edgar Hansen of Seattle. You are also invited to attend the reception the following the ceremony at the Castle," he looked to his wife for confirmation. She nodded her head in the affirmative. Berk closed by saying, "Thank you and hope to see you all there."

Edgar and Louise were greeted by well wishers for a full two hours after the service, with promises of attending the ceremony and questions like, where are you registered? They merely replied, "We need nothing, please just come celebrate with us." It was well after 10pm before the family dispersed and Edgar walked Louise back to her house. They sat on the front porch for just a few minutes as Edgar knew she would have to take the early ferry to get to work on time. "I won't see you for a week," was all he said. She thought about the separation too. "I will try to workout a short notice if I can, but it will be too hard with my English class and studying for me to get back every night." "I guess it is out of the question for me to go with you?" he smiled sheepishly. She grinned, "What would you do? Sit in my dad's tiny apartment and wait for me to come home. Now that I think about it, doesn't sound so bad." And she laughed. He kissed her and said good night and, "I will see you in the morning."

Edgar met her at her door as she was hauling out a huge suit case. It was bobbling around telling him it was empty. She would use it to clean out her things in the mainland apartment. Edgar gave her a quick kiss and took the light but awkward bag. They walked in relative quiet to the ferry. They reached it at 7am and Edgar helped her board, "You want me to come with you and pack up the apartment for you?" He knew he was reaching for just a few more minutes. "I can do it, I need to give away some stuff, I just have a few clothes and a lot of books." Edgar knew his girl well enough to believe that was true. "Well, I guess I will see you Friday." Edgar was feeling uneasy. She gave him an exaggerated pout then she smiled widely and said, "It's just five days, soon you will be leaving me for months." Edgar shook his head like an angry two year old, "I don't want to think about that right now." She kissed him swiftly on the lips and gave him a little push, "Now get out of here you big baby!" He grinned and walked off the ferry. It started immediately. She looked back and waved only once. He stood there thinking, "Well, now this is different." He was the one standing on land watching the one he loved sail away. "This sucks." He thought. Edgar turned to head back to Aunt Elsa's hoping there was enough to do to keep his mind off of Louise for five long days and four even longer nights.


	26. Chapter 26 Wedding Plans and Cold Feet

CHAPTER 26

Boy howdy was there a lot to do. Sig was delegated to choosing the menu with Jinna. A task he happily accepted, Sig loved to eat. Jenny and Corey handled the DJ and the bar. Berk spent most of his day on the phone. Little did Louise know he had called her boss Sunday afternoon to inform him of the upcoming nuptials. He had agreed to let Louise go today and pay her for all of her sick and personal days. She would be relieved, he thought. He hoped she would be back on the noon ferry. Damnit! He forgot about the English class, it met tonight. Her exam was Thursday. She was really nervous about it. So, she would be there at least one night. Edgar and his mom went to pick out wedding bands settling on matching braided white gold. He returned to the florist that had been so helpful before and commissioned her bouquet and corsages for the ladies and boutonnieres for the men. Jenny knew about her father's plan and took the 8 am ferry to the mainland to help Louise pick out two dresses, one for the wedding another for the reception. Aunt Elsa and mom were working with the vendors on getting plenty of tables and chairs and Jinna picked the plates and stemware.

Edgar, Sig, and Berk met with Father Anderson to go over the ceremony. Afterwards, Edgar and Sig returned home, again on foot because the ladies had Elsa's car loaded down with samples. At 8pm, with everything done, that could be done, the Hansen clan collapsed. Edgar stayed as busy as possible, but every thing he did today made him think of Louise. Thirteen hours was the longest he had gone without seeing her since they met. Sig, sitting next to him on the couch, punched him on the arm. "You thinking of trying to make an escape? You could swim for it." Edgar laughed, "How is this for pathetic. I am thinking how am I gonna get to sleep without kissing her goodnight. Go ahead big bro, take your best shot." Edgar looked at his brother expecting a real witty put down, questioning his masculinity. "Naw, I get it." Sig stood up from the couch and said, "I am going to call my wife before she heads to work, and then I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He left Edgar sitting their contemplating how much he loved this woman.

Meanwhile on the mainland, Louise discovered that her father had called her boss and worked out her early release. Normally she would not have appreciated the intrusion; she found it very sweet that her father had used his influence to help make this transition easier for her. Now she could leave Thursday night and help with the wedding plans on Friday. She was heading to her apartment when she spotted a dress in a shop window. No way, not possible, could she have found her dress? Louise proceeded into the store hauling her somewhat heavier suit case she used to empty her work dress. She asked the salesperson to show her the one in the window in a size 4. It was perfect. She got everything she needed including her reception dress and shoes. Certain that Jenny would find fault with it she asked the salesperson about the return policy. It was 24 hours on formals. Louise had been informed that Jenny would be coming today to help her. Well Louise felt she had done quite well on her own.

Louise returned to her dad's little apartment that had been her home for the past few years. Sitting in the floor boxing up her precious books sat her sister. Louise's first thought was thank God the babies weren't here and how much her life was gonna change. All of the sudden she was overwhelmed. She slumped to the floor. Jenny looked at her quizzically and asked her, "Louise, you okay?" The tears flowed like a river. "I am leaving everything I have ever known and marrying a man I have known for two days! I don't do this. This is something you would do. Good Lord, what am I doing? Can I do this?" She simply lost it. Jenny crawled over to her sister and put her arms around her shoulders. "Louise you are about to marry a man that loves you more than anyone else ever will. Yes you can do this. You were going for school. Now you are going for love." Louise wiped her nose on her sleeve. Jenny cringed. "And for school." Louise added. "Yeah, you big nerd, and school. Now let's see what I am going to be returning later."

Louise pulled herself together and said, "I really like these so don't be overly critical okay, Donna Karin?" With that Louise left the room and began to change into the first of the two dresses. Jenny was in shock. Louise had done very well. Her wedding gown was tea length and subtly beautiful. The reception dress was knee length and perfect as well. The shoes were perfectly matched, and hosiery in place. Jenny said, "Well, our work is almost done." Louise blinked, "What did I forget, oh fashion guru?" Jenny said, "Uh, the wedding night, dumby. I mean I know he has seen the goodies but you should dress it up on your first night as a married couple." Louise said, "I see. Well, he aint seen nothin' if you know what I mean." Jenny looked shocked. "What about Saturday night?" Louise laughed, "We were poking fun at you and Corey. Nothing happened. I need some advice. Please don't laugh or make this any more difficult than it already is." Jenny was glad she could help her sister with this. She got up made a pot of coffee and they sat down at the tiny bistro set in the kitchen and had a long chat.

Later that day when the girls finished packing they left to get lunch and shop for Louise's lingerie. When they had made their selections, not one but several, Louise reflected that she really had enjoyed this day and being with her sister, shopping of all things. Louise needed to leave early for class. Jenny took a load of stuff with her including all the wedding stuff, and Louise felt sure with a nice taxi driver she could manage the rest. Louise had her nose pressed in a book and was twirling her hair when someone grabbed her hand. It was her professor. Louise explained the new ring and everything she had to do this week. Her professor smiled at her. "Louise, come to my office." She followed the lady to her office and she sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Her professor put her exam in front of her and said, "Take the test and let me know if you need any help." Louise smiled, "Ma'am, really are you sure?" Her professor replied, "If you tell anyone about this I will flat out deny it. I have a rep to protect." She smiled and Louise went to work. If she could marry a man she knew for only two days and move to a foreign country, she could take this damn English exam.


	27. Chapter 27 Back Home in My Arms

CHAPTER 26

Edgar had been watching some ridiculous talent contest on the TV for about an hour when the phone rang. It was nearly 10 pm and he was exhausted, but sleep failed to come. He snatched the phone up quick hoping it was Louise and that he got to it before anyone woke up. He whispered, "Hello." "Did I wake you up?" It was her. He smiled and felt warm all over. "No, I was just watching the boob tube. How was your day?" She fair yelled, "It was great!" She informed him of all the things that she got done today and that she would be on the ferry's return at 8 am. "Thank God! I am missing you so bad." He told her about his day and that everything was coming together surprisingly smooth and that he would meet her at the ferry in the am with the car. They chatted a little more then said goodnight.

Edgar was up at five at the ferry doc at seven with coffee and doughnuts and flowers, bought off a street vendor, because the florist was not open yet. He sat there drinking his third cup of coffee watching the ferry leave for the second time and anticipating its return with his fiancé. He knew the anticipation of coming home on the boat and wanting to see familiar faces. He remembered being small at the docks waiting for dad to come in. But nothing compared to this. He was so wound up he would scream if he thought no one would hear him. That damn ferry was so slow, and when it finally came back into view he thought he would explode before he got his hands on her. When the ferry was close enough Edgar hollered to the deckhand to throw him the stern ropes and he pulled with all his might. He beat the dock worker to the loading ramp, established it and opened the exit gate. She was right there. He picked her up and swung her around, kissing her all over her face. "Good Lord man, she's only been gone 24 hours!" "25!" Edgar corrected. The ferry operators laughed but Edgar did not mind.

He took her to her parent's house and they began packing her things there that she would not need for the next two weeks and get them shipped to the states so it would be there for her. Everyone was filling her in on the goings on of the day and she made quick decisions when required and Edgar was never more than an arms reach from her all day. It felt good doing things together. He knew in their lives these times would be rare, so he enjoyed these mundane tasks, and she did too. They sent the next few days putting the finishing touches on the wedding and reception. They spent the next few nights curled up on a sofa somewhere or in the park or just walking around town, He knew she was feeling nostalgic about the place that had been her home for so long.

Thursday evening Edgar brought up the honeymoon. "Look I know that we don't have much time between the wedding and the reception for a proper honeymoon, but do you have anything in mind?" She said, "I have to stay here." A little panic entered her voice. "I am going to be gone for a long time. So much has happened so fast. I need to be with my family and I just can't go anywhere right now." Edgar threw his hands up in the air like she had drawn a gun on him. "Okay. Uncle. No problem. I want whatever you want." She gave him an unconvinced look and said, "No you don't Edgar Hansen and what does your uncle have to do with this?" He laughed till he cried, which just pissed her off even more. He then explained what 'uncle' meant and she blushed and laughed too, saying, "I will never understand slang English." He laughed again and she punched him in the arm.


	28. Chapter 28 Plans and Pain

CHAPTER 28

Friday was spa day for the girls and the closest thing Edgar was going to get to stag night. He opted to do it tonight to keep from being hung over on his wedding day. He found a small seaside cottage to rent for the week after the wedding. He did not mind staying on the island but he wanted some privacy after they were married. Since they had been planning the wedding it seemed like there was always someone around. He wanted her to himself for as long as he could have her that way. He knew it would not be long. The lady that rented him the cottage promised to have it fully appointed for their week here. They would not have to leave for a thing, she assured him. Everything was coming together perfectly.

Meanwhile the ladies, Louise, Jenny, Jinna, Aunt Elsa and mom were getting manicures, pedicure, facials, mud wraps, massages, and bikini waxes. "Oh my GOD!" Aunt Elsa heard Louise scream from down the hall, she looked at the lady buffing her nails and said, "I think I will be skipping that treatment." The manicurist smiled and acknowledged that mom had opted out of the bikini wax as well. "There are some benefits to being an old widow." And with that statement the entire shop burst out in laughter. Aunt Elsa enjoying the laughter continued, "Bikini wax my ass, I ain't shaved my legs in ten years!" Mom wanted to fall through the floor. The shop erupted in laughter anew. The ladies were served lunch in a private dining room and received their massages afterwards. "It was a perfect hen party," not a bachelorette party. Louise would not have had it any other way, "Wait, she thought. I would have skipped the bikini wax." All the ladies got a good laugh.

"No strippers, no hookers, no porn!" Edgar yelled down the hall at Sig and Corey. The two men laughed. "I don't think there is any of that stuff on the island, but we could catch the late ferry and hit the mainland and come back tomorrow." Edgar emerged from the bathroom, shirtless and towel drying his hair. "Go to hell. I am hanging on to my sanity by a thread here man!" "I wish we had something more interesting planned for you but considering Berk will be meeting us at 'the club'" Corey used his fingers to make quotation marks in the air, "I think tonight will be mostly heavy drinking and advice giving. That is what I got anyway." Edgar decided that was just fine. While he appreciated the guys' efforts he would rather be sitting on the sofa holding Louise's hand. He put on a shirt and a smile and off they went.

Time crept by, after only two hours Edgar was searching for a way out of this bachelor party. He wanted to see Louise. He had not seen her all day and she was so close. It wasn't like he was in the middle of the Bering Sea and she home in Seattle. She was less than three miles from him, at her parents' house. He was here with his brother, her father and brother-in-law. He would rather be with her. The only thing that made it easier to bear, was knowing that in less than 36 hours she would be his wife. They would be hiding in their cottage by the sea and God help the idiot that dared interfere with them, family or not. He must remember to be very explicit about this with Aunt Elsa.


	29. Chapter 29 Rescue and Test 2

CHAPTER 29

Berk, recognizing Edgar's mental absence, suggested that he turn in and let the young men do what young men do. As soon as he left Edgar announced, "Guys, this has been fun but I think I am going to take a walk and clear my head." "Bullshit! You are going to tear out of here and go see that girl, you lame ass!" Sig laughed at him. "Yeah." Corey said and continued with, "I wonder what the girls are doing?" "Last minute wedding stuff, I bet." Then he remembered crashing June's bachelorette party. Sig jumped up and grabbed his jacket, "Come on boys, let's go check on the women." Berk met them at the door, "Boys, the girls are at the Watering Trough tying one on, according to my wife. So, if you go after them I won't have to. Tradition be damned. Louise is not a drinker. I am going to strangle my eldest, I swear." The men assured Berk they would round up his errant daughters and bring them home. "Just take them to the townhouse, my mother is here and I don't want to hear her mouth in the morning." He handed Edgar the keys and said, "Take care of her Edgar." "I will." He replied and took off at a fast pace for the bar. Sig could not help himself, he had to see this. So he followed the angry husband and the terrified fiancé.

The girls were the life of the party. A few of their childhood friends had joined them and there was a group of about thirty women in the back of the bar around the pool table. Edgar recognized Karis from the lunch two days ago, she fairly glared at him. He approached Louise who had her back to him. He stood unknown behind her, she half leaning, half dancing on a pool cue. She wobbled a little too far forward once and he reached out to grab her waist to catch her. She reared back and elbowed him in the ribs screaming, "I said keep your damn hands off of… " Her words trailed off when she realized it was Edgar doubled over in pain. She bent at the waist to be eye level with him and said, "Hey honey, how you doin'?" He could not be mad with her, she was too damned cute. He stood up and said, "Hey, I was thinkin' if you aren't busy maybe you would like to take a walk with me?" She blushed, "Always. Anytime." He took her by the hand and yelled to Corey, "I'll leave the light on for ya!" Corey just shook his head. He was standing there with his arm extended trying to talk his wife off of the table top where she was showing off what she was learning in strip aerobics. Edgar thought Corey was not gonna get any rest anytime soon.

Edgar had to half carry Louise down the street. He got a huge cup of water and a couple aspirin from the bartender and decided to take the long route to the townhouse. Louise needed to sober up before bed or she was gonna have one hell of a bad head in the morning. After about a half hour and a block from the townhouse, Louise began to get her bearings. Then she began to apologize. He stopped her. "You have nothing to apologize for. Really, I am not mad." He tried to console her. "I am not a drunk," she proclaimed, making an attempt to straighten up her appearance, "well, not a good one anyway." Edgar laughed at that and helped her into the house. He got the lights on and carried her upstairs. She was wearing only a long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans, so he removed her shoes and laid her back on the bed. He got her some more water and two more aspirin and placed them on the bedside table for in the morning. She was out cold. Edgar got as comfortable as he could in his slacks, removing his button down and tie that he had to wear to the 'club' and climbed into bed beside her.

When Edgar woke up he noticed a stripe of sunshine going across the bed and across one naked perfectly formed woman. "Holy Shit!" He jumped up. She did not move. She was naked as the day she was born. In her birthday suit! Christ sakes! Edgar tried to regain his composure pulled the covers up off the floor that she had apparently kicked off. He paused for a moment. She was the most perfect woman he had ever seen. Then feeling guilty, he covered her up. Edgar went downstairs to make coffee and splash cold water, everywhere. Over his first cup of coffee Edgar thought, "Note to self, your wife can't hold her liquor. Your wife," he said again, "well that part sounds good." He began to rifle through the fridge, the girls were gonna need something to eat to settle their stomachs.

One by one the revelers entered the kitchen, the aroma of coffee, bacon, and eggs drawing them form sleep. Corey was first, not hung over but obviously sleep deprived. He murmured his thanks and Jenny came in holding her head. She grunted as she accepted a cup of coffee from Edgar. He made them each a plate and went upstairs to check on Louise. She was in the bathroom, crying. Edgar panicked, "Are you hurt? What is wrong?" She came out of the bathroom, with clothes on. "Oh god Edgar. What have we done?" He put his hands up in front of him, "Hold on now. We didn't do anything. You passed out. I put you on the bed. The only thing I removed was your shoes. When I woke up you were naked as a jaybird, and I covered you up. That is it. You got undressed in the middle of the night by yourself. I had nothing to do with it. Do you really think I would do something like that?" Edgar was getting a little offended. She apologizes, "I did not mean you were at fault. I can't remember anything. I remember you walking with me sometime last night and that is it. "Did you say that you covered me up? Exactly how uncovered was I?" Edgar gave her a cheeky grin and said, "Let me put it this way, I can't wait for tomorrow night." "Aaaagggghhh!!!" Louise ran back into the bathroom. Edgar tapped on the door. "No one knows about this. It is between you and me. I made you breakfast. I love you." He waited for a minute, and then said, "I'll see you downstairs."


	30. Chapter 30 Things Are Coming Together

CHAPTER 30

It was nearly 10am Saturday morning, twenty-four hours to go and Edgar would be a happily married man. Edgar found Sig on the front patio of Aunt Elsa's house holding the keys to her car. "Don't think you are gonna be able to go inside and rest. It is a damn madhouse in there and we have been given things to do." Edgar let his brother grab his elbow and turn him back toward the driveway. The two boys were on a 'run fetch' mission. They had to go to the tailors, pick up the suits, go to the florist, take that stuff to the church and put it in the fridge. Then they had to go help Jinna make sure the tables and chairs were set up and the serving pieces had arrived at the castle. The guys were busier than one armed wallpaper hangers. Edgar was sure that Louise was just as hurried, doing God only knew what. These weddings were really a lot of work. Eloping sure did sound easier.

Louise was helping Jenny put a hem in her dress so it would be tea length as well. Jinna would be doing their hair, she was a hair dresser before she married Berk. Jenny helped Louise pack her bags and except for a small carry on, her things were being moved to the cottage today. Berk was arranging for all of Louise's things to be moved to Seattle. Looking at the clock, Louise thought they should be on their way by now. Things were coming together and very quickly. Louise hoped to get some time alone with her parents tonight. She wanted them to know how much she appreciated them, and not just for the wedding, for everything. The cake artist called to let them know that the monstrosity was complete and would be delivered and set up by 9 am, prior to the service. There were 17 layers! Well, her father had invited the whole town. The buffet would be extensive as well. Caterers from the island and the mainland were converging on the castle at this moment. Louise could imagine the large kitchen being a madhouse.

Jinna entered the house at approximately three pm and was beaming. She entered the living room and told the girls that despite the short notice this was going to be a wedding that the entire island would remember for a very long time. "Louise your father and I would like to have a private early dinner with you and Edgar tonight. He will be here around five, nothing fancy just some private time with the two of you. Jenny you and Corey are taking the babies to Grandma's townhouse for an early dinner, you can come back at nine." Jenny cringed, "Four hours with grandma? Really?" Jinna ruffled her eldest daughters hair an implored her to cooperate. She would.


	31. Chapter 31 The Night Before

CHAPTER 31

Edgar arrived a few minutes after five explaining a small crisis involving Aunt Elsa and a street vendor, shaking his head like a man on the end of a very tight rope. Berk slapped him on the shoulder and led him into the kitchen where a small quaint dinner had been prepared. Louise was at the table with her mother, he could see the evidence of tears cried earlier. He had missed her all day. He just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be calmer soon. He took a seat next to Louise and felt her hand in his under the table. They enjoyed the meal discussing the details of the service and the reception, all felt that everything was in order.

After the meal, Berk asked to see Louise in his study. Louise took a seat on the sofa as her father went to his desk and pulled out an envelope. He held it as he said , "You have always been so independent, and always known your own mind. I know that you are well equipped to go out in this world and marry this man. As your father, I am doing the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, letting you go. Please come home when you can, don't forget about us. I love you, pumpkin." He handed her the envelope. "I have no idea what kind of home you are moving into, but maybe that will make it a little easier on you both." Louise opened the envelope and looked at the check inside. One hundred thousand dollars! Louise's eyes flew open wide, "Daddy this is too much!" He smiled, "I spent more than that on your sisters wedding. You saved me a lot of money kid. I know you will use it well. Now you two get out of here and enjoy yourselves but you must be in by 11:30 or your mother will be impossible to live with, please?"

Louise and Edgar decided to take a slow walk around the castle park and reflect on the past eight days at the very spot they fell in love. They sat on their bench. Louise remarked, "I would love to have a bench like this in our backyard, do we have a backyard? " Edgar smiled, "Yeah, we have a big backyard and you can have anything that you want." Louise told Edgar about her father's gift. "Wow, that was generous." He looked over his shoulder for a bit, thinking he hoped that Berk knew he would work hard to give Louise everything she needed or wanted. He needed to make sure he understood that while he was not as wealthy as her parents that he had done well for himself and invested a great deal of his money and owned two rental houses. He thought for a twenty five year old bachelor, he was ahead of the game. He had to check his emotions, he was reading too much into this. Louise sensed Edgar was in his head too much. "Dad just wanted all things to be equal as he spent a lot more on Jenny when she got married and helped to get them started too." Edgar kissed her on top of her head and assured her he understood. He still needed to talk to Berk.

Edgar returned Louise to her parent's doorstep, he thought for the last time. He held her for just a little while before leaning down and kissing her like he did the first morning he brought her back here. He watched her go inside and a peace came over him. As Edgar made the turn at the end of the house he noticed the light in Berk's study was on. He could make out two figures standing, no dancing slowly to the faint sounds of an old Nina Simone record. He smiled at that scene. He made the walk to Aunt Elsa's perfectly resigned to his fate. Tomorrow was going to be the most important day of his life.


	32. Chapter 32 Men Talk

CHAPTER 32

Everyone in the Hansen household was up and dressed by 7am. The church service started at 11am and there were still things to get in place before the wedding, Edgar guesses it would occur sometime around noon. He did not eat anything for fear of getting his suit dirty. Edgar went ahead to the church as he knew that the preacher wanted to meet with him before hand. Further logistics were explained, so the young couple would be allowed to hear the special service without seeing one another. The women had not arrived at 9am the men had and the preacher had placed them in his office prior to the church service. The ladies, when they arrived were relegated to a Sunday school room, it was larger and they had more stuff, the preacher explained. Edgar eagerly agreed.

Berk entered the parsonage study just as Sig was made to produce the wedding bands for the third time. Aunt Elsa was sure that he would loose it. Corey took Edgar's band to the ladies when Berk entered the room announcing that he had deposited the nervous yet giddy females in their lair. Edgar approached his soon to be father-in-law. "Berk, I want you to know that I am prepared to give Louise a good life and together we will be very happy and successful." Berk laughed and shook Edgar by the shoulders. "I know you will son. That first morning you brought her home. I had you checked out. I must say I am impressed. Now, don't worry about a thing this is going to be a blur. I promise you won't remember a thing." He continued to laugh as he walked to the door and then said, "I am going to check in with my boss and see if there is anything I should be doing."


	33. Chapter 33 The Service and the Wedding

CHAPTER 33

The church was packed. It was standing room only. The groom's family customarily occupied the first row on the right side. Edgar sat between his mother and Aunt Elsa with Sig on her right. Aunt Elsa had behaved herself and for that Edgar was thankful. Tissues in hand she was tearing up already and the church service had not even started. Everyone he met asked Edgar if he was nervous. He always replied, "A little." In truth he was more anxious. He just wanted to get the wedding over with and hear that preacher pronounce them man and wife. That was the goal. Edgar liked goals. The first few rows of the left side of the church were reserved for the wife's family. Edgar noted that it was empty because the family was in the private section to the right of the altar, more often reserved for the grieving family at a funeral. Edgar knew his Louise was not far away and just out of sight.

The preacher emerged from the left side of the altar followed by Berk who proceeded to the hidden family section of the church. Father Anderson then announced that fittingly today's sermon would be on the sanctity of marriage. He spoke of God's commitment to a new couple and their commitment in turn to him. Then the whole congregation got what amounted to as a group couples counseling session. He talked about mutual respect and the work that went into a successful and happy marriage. He referred to the changing roles of women in marriage and the special situations that can test commitment and faith. Edgar thought that he could thank Berk for this special sermon. He smiled and inwardly knew that if he was lucky, one day he would have a daughter and would do just as Berk had. In closing, the preacher asked if the whole congregation would stand and pray for the young couple about to be married today. That was everyone's cue to get in place.

Father Anderson closed the prayer and gave a nod to the pianist. Edgar stood with Sig's hand on his back. Jinna, Corey, and Grandma occupied the first row. As the doors opened Edgar thought it was taking forever for Louise to come out. First Jenny entered, looking beautiful in a simple white dress and short jacket, carrying one perfect pale indigo rose. Then the most beautiful woman Edgar had ever seen entered the chapel on the arm of her father both of them smiling. Edgar thought it was taking forever for her to get to him. Sig leaned forward and said, "Breathe Edgar." Edgar took in a long deep breath and smiled inwardly, wondering if Sig was this anxious the day he married June. When Louise and her father finally reached the altar the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman in marriage?" Berk responds, "Her mother and I do." With that statement Berk places Louise's hand in Edgar's. Edgar leans in to give her a little kiss. The preacher puts his hand on Edgar's shoulder, "Hold on son, we haven't gotten to that part yet." The whole congregation makes a rumble of laughter. The ceremony continues vows pledged, rings exchanged and the preacher declares the couple man and wife. Edgar kisses Louise simply and sweetly then wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear, one word, "Mine."


	34. Chapter 34 Arrival at the Reception

CHAPTER 34

They stand at the altar and take a few pictures while some of the congregation moves outside, either to continue on to the castle or to prepare to pelt them with god knows what. Edgar never lets go of Louise's hand as they walk down the aisle out into the sun to take the horse drawn carriage to the castle for the reception. Bird seed is flying; people are screaming well wishes and Edgar and Louise are trying to duck for cover but find no refuge in the open air carriage. "Well, we did it." Edgar acknowledges and leans in to kiss his new bride, thoroughly this time. They only come up for air when the carriage pulls to a stop in front of the castle. The stairs are lined with well wishers and properly appointed members of staff. Jinna and the rest of the wedding party got here a minute before as they took a car and sped around the back road to the castle. Everything was beautiful. Edgar had seen most of it, but it still took his breath away. Louise had been kept abreast of details but her mother wanted the finished product to be a surprise for her daughter.

While the church remained untouched, Jinna had used her sense of style and flair for decorating to its fullest at the castle. There was sheer white and Northwestern Blue bunting on all the walls and strung from every chandelier. The cake, was enormous. All seventeen layers in traditional white with Northwestern Blue swag trim and a light smattering of tiny red rosettes. Atop the cake in lieu of a plastic bride and groom was a twelve inch H in Northwestern Blue with a tiny vine of the same rosettes intertwining the letter. The cake was positioned just outside the door and off the patio. The couple posed for more pictures as the guests looked on and meandered about the well appointed grounds. The married couple opened the buffet and sat down at the head table with the rest of the wedding party and their spouses. Louise could not eat a bite; she was unaccustomed to people staring at her. Edgar noticed her uneasiness and gave her hand a squeeze. As most were enjoying their meals and talking amongst themselves, Sig stood up, stopping the music and the conversations. It was time for the best man's speech. Edgar leaned back with a big ol' grin knowing he was about to be roasted by his brother.


	35. Chapter 35 Sig's Toast

CHAPTER 35

Sig asked that Edgar and Louise both to sit in two chairs now being placed in the middle of the dining area. Edgar was getting a little uneasy and looked to his mom for support at the family table. She shook her head, leaned in to Elsa and said, "What in the world is Sig up to?" Elsa, who to her credit had been behaving for the most part, chuckled and said, "This is going to be good." The newly married and very leery couple took their seats and waited as Sig began. "Marriage is a big step. It means commitment, hard work, and lots of love and laughter." He paused looking at Louise, "I promise there will be a lot of laughter. I welcome you to our family, Louise. I could not be happier for my brother today. Edgar is a good man and has finally seen fit to grow up. How he managed to convince this beautiful creature to marry him, well, they say love is blind. In this case it is also struck Louise deaf, dumb, and she has lost her sense of smell apparently." A roar of laughter wet through the crowd. "But I digress," Sig continues, "today is the beginning of the rest of your lives and while that means you will be moving to a new country and you will have a new home, there are other ties that still must be cut."

Sig turns his focus from the couple to the audience, of which he has there full attention. "I now ask that all of you ladies out there from Edgar's past relinquish you keys to his residence as he is a married man, legal and binding. Come on now you know who you are." Edgar is looking at Louise shaking his head vehemently, no. Every single woman and some not, proceed to approach Edgar and deposit a key into his hand. The whole reception is laughing at his embarrassment. It is punctuated at the end by a sweet faced 90+ year old woman barely doddering up to him. She places the key in his hand and lays one whopper of a kiss on him. The crowd goes wild! Edgar is beat red and can't help but grin form ear to ear. Sig continues, "In all fairness, I need you gentlemen to surrender your keys to Louise's apartment, as she will no longer be occupying it. Gentlemen, please come forward." Everyman in the group walks forward to deposit a key into Louise's hand. Her final bit of embarrassment occurs when Sven Hansen's four year old son crawls up in Louise's lap places his tiny hands on either side of her face and gives her a sweet little kiss. He then proceeds to reach into his little jacket pocket and produces a key. Louise is laughing so hard she is crying and the crowd gives and exaggerated, "Awe."

Sig, feeling very content with himself, gets serious for a second and tells the couple, "Today two great families have merged and sitting here is the future of both of those families. The future looks good. Thank you." Edgar stood up and hugged his brother, and said in his ear, "You don't think that was a little over the top?" Sig laughed and said, "Of course it was. I like to be remembered." Louise accepted a hug form Sig and he asked her, "No hard feelings? All in fun?" She smiled and replied, "I thought it was wonderful."


	36. Chapter 36 The Dance's

CHAPTER 36

The castle employees and caterers began setting tables back and the crowd congregated around the rather large wedding cake. Jinna was thinking with over one thousand people in attendance it might not be enough. There were extra deserts and pinafores decorated in kind on the buffet and she hoped that some guests would choose those, and they did. Edgar and Louise managed to pull off the champagne toast. Louise's hands were a little shaky. Edgar thought she was just nervous being the center of attention but other things had crept into her mind. He squeezed her tight to him and they posed for the cake cutting photo. Then of course the customary smear your spouse with cake and icing. Louise got the better of Edgar as he proclaimed, "You shoved it up my nose!" Everyone laughed, and the couple cleaned up a bit.

A slow waltz began to play and Berk emerged from the crowd of onlookers and took his little girls hand. He led Louise to the center of the newly laid dance floor and took her in his arms, for what might be the last time. As they began the father-daughter dance Louise looked up at her father and said, "I love you daddy." He could not respond his tears were flowing unchecked. He merely held her a little closer as they danced. Edgar knew he was supposed to cut in at the end of the song and when Sig nudged him to do so. He shook his head no. Berk could have this time with her. He would wait. When the song finished Berk guided Louise off the dance floor and put her hand in Edgar's and said, "Thank you." Edgar only nodded, seeing the man's pain took his breath away. Everything about today was telling him that he had made a good choice in a wife. She was everything he ever wanted and he would make sure she always knew this. The couple made their way to the dance floor and took their customary dance. Edgar held Louise as close as he could get her and whispered in her ear, "You have made me the happiest man in the world." She only smiled back at him and Edgar thought well that is all it takes, her smile.


	37. Chapter 37 Tossing the Bouquet and Sayin

CHAPTER 37

Aunt Elsa jumped in the mix about half an hour later and announced that it was time for the tossing of the bouquet. Ladies came from everywhere. "Okay now, don't be bitter you didn't catch my nephew, get on up here and catch yourself a little luck!" Edgar thought there must have been over one hundred women gathered for the toss. Sig escorted Louise to the front of the party and turned her facing away. Louise sent it sailing into the middle of the mob and there was the traditional tug of war before one woman claimed it as her own. It was the girl from the bank, Edgar noticed. She was smiling at him. "Well, no hard feelings there, thank God." Edgar then sat Louise in a chair and put his body in between the crowd and Louise to remove the garter. For that he got a loud roar of boo's." Edgar looked over his shoulder and said, "You want a look at what you can't have?" There were some eager, "Yeah's" from the crowd. Louise tensed a bit. Edgar shouted back, "Well, forget it!" He leaned in to kiss Louise on the cheek and whispered again, "Mine." as he removed her garter. He then stood back to the audience and flung the garter. His four year old little cousin came up with it and took off running and squealing. Everyone laughed.

The couple was allowed to change into there more comfortable attire for the reception at this point and the drinking, dancing, and well wishing began it earnest. People kept handing Edgar envelopes of money to which he was genuinely surprised and grateful, yet confused. He mentioned this to Berk who produced a thick stack himself and said that with the short notice people did not have time to get gifts and this was customary. Edgar gave his stack to Berk who agreed to keep up with them for him. The reception continued on with the DJ blaring and the crowd waning. Sig told his brother, "You can leave now. Just slip away quietly." Edgar took Louise by the hand and she ended her conversation with a cousin about her move to Seattle. "Sig said we should sneak out now." Louise stiffened, "Is that rude? Should I say goodbye to my parents at least." Edgar could sense her fear and said, "Yeah baby, you go do that I will be right here." Louise found her mother and they moved away from the crowd. Edgar wants to leave now, "Is this how it's done?" "Yes dear, you can go now. I love you." Jinna kissed her on the forehead and said, "It will be fine, I promise. Edgar is a kind man.

Louise remarked to herself that Edgar was a kind and considerate man. Her fears about tonight were not that he would hurt her anymore than he had to, but that she would disappoint him. She did not relate these fears to her mother. She could not face her father. This is why it is done this way, she thought. Louise returned to Edgar and he asked, "Ready?" She smiled meekly and said, "Yes." They opted to walk to the cottage as it was in eyeshot of the castle and in no need of hiring a car. They walked holding each other and that made the walk go slower. Edgar was trying to think of a way to put her mind at ease without making light of the situation. It was just a little after 5 pm and the sun thought fading, had not yet began to set.


	38. Chapter 38 Wedding Night Jitters

CHAPTER 38

When they reached the door, Edgar opened it then swept Louise off of her feet and carried her in. She giggled. He paced her down inside the door and the couple looked in awe at the romantic setting, candles instead of electric lights had been lit and there was the aroma of something fresh baked. Edgar found a not on the oven form the sweet little landlady, "Inside is a meal for the two of you for later. Enjoy." Edgar was glad of that, as Louise ate only the bite of cake he managed to get into her mouth at the reception. He glanced back at Louise who was staring at the door to the bedroom. He decided to take their bags into the room, nonchalantly. She followed him. He sat down on the bed, bad idea. She immediately took two steps back. Nearly out the door and hanging on to the door jam she broke into nervous laughter. "Are you okay?"

Louise sat down on the bed beside him and said, "Can we just get this over with, please?" Edgar put his arm around her. "I want it to be special, do me a favor?" "What?" she asked. Edgar led her back into the kitchen and made her a plate of food. "Please eat something and let me get things ready, okay?" He leaned in and gave her a kiss and he left for the bedroom. She was starving and feeling a little lightheaded either from not eating, the excitement of the day, or nerves. It was probably a combination of all of it she thought as she picked at the food.


	39. Chapter 39 Setting the Mood

CHAPTER 39

Edgar lit every candle he could find, grateful that the sun was setting quickly, he checked the water temp in the outside hot tub. He determined it to be just right and well obscured form anyone's view. He then turned down the covers on the bed and then put them back, "No need to emphasize anything." He thought to himself. He then undressed and put on a robe.

When he reentered the main room Louise caught her breath. He was pleased to see that she had in fact eaten a good bit. He sat down at the table and suggested that she go get out of her clothes and get in a robe. She did this but instead of coming back into the kitchen, Louise went out the patio doors that Edgar had left open. She sat on a bench beside the hot tub and considered getting in before he came out there. She thought to herself, well he's already seen me naked and that shallow water ain't gonna hide a thing. Just then Edgar knocked on the bedroom door, left slightly ajar. "I am out here." She replied. When he came out on the covered porch Louise stood up looking him in the eye and casually let her robe fall to the floor.

**I know I have downloaded a lot the last couple of days, frankly I am stuck, don't want this to be smutty. Well, suggestions are appreciated as are reviews, thank you.**


End file.
